There and Back Again
by moonlit dew
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't the first to fall down the well? Watch as Harry Potter's presence changes the lives and future of the Inuyasha cast. Future Harry/Sesshoumaru. Don't own Harry Potter OR Inuyasha. Temporary Hiatus. Check profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Harry Potter with Harry as the main character. It will contain yaoi (also known as slash). The first few chapters will be in the Inuyasha universe, but I'll later add the Wizarding World, don't worry. Inuyasha chatacters like Kagome, Inuyasha himself and others will be introduced later on in the story, so no sweat. The main pairing I'm thinking about is Harry/Sesshoumaru, I just don't think it's been done enough, and it's such a **_**hot **_**pairing. There will be a few time skips at the beginning, but be patient with me. I've planned this fic pretty far ahead and have some quite good (in my humble opinion) ideas. For further information, read on!**

Chapter 1

It's funny, the way people believe in God. Or, to be more specific, the passion with which those that believe in a higher being governing our lives, think of said deity in terms of 'he'. What those believers don't seem to realize, is that life, or Fate, or God, or _whatever_, doesn't really have the characteristics of a 'he'. If there_ were_ a higher being up there, wouldn't it be much more logical if it were a 'she'? I mean, let's face it, how many times have we heard the saying 'Life's a bitch'?

That same saying would once more prove the truth behind it through the life and experiences of a very special someone. A certain person, who later in his life would muse that perhaps he had been chosen as a plaything by Lady Fate herself.

Listen well, my faithful audience, for I am about to tell you the story of the life of one Harry Potter, who had _everything_ taken from him, just to have it chucked back into his face along with more than he could have ever expected.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Most of you would expect our story to begin in Surrey, or at least England. But the setting for the upcoming drama wasn't even located in the Cradle of Civilization, Europe. It all, in fact, started in The Land of the Rising Sun, the beautiful island of Japan.

It was a warm, sunny day. Not a single cloud marred the splendor of the clear blue heavens. The wind rustled through the sakura trees in front of the Higurashi shrine, scattering the soft, pink petals every which way. It was a busy time for the small shrine at the top of the hill, as groups of tourists were swarming the steep steps, taking pictures of their surroundings and the eccentric old man, who was waving small pieces of paper he called sutras around, and happily telling ancient stories of demons and mikos to anyone who would listen.

Among those throngs of tourists was a certain family. They were perfectly normal-looking at first glance. The husband was a bit (politely said) porky, with blonde hair, beady blue eyes, and a rather impressive set of moustaches. From afar, he actually resembled a walrus, but other than that, he wasn't all that interesting. The wife, on the other hand, was rather on the skinny side, with a long neck that was remarkably helpful in her favorite activity- spying on her neighbors back in her home town. She looked like a horse, plainly put. Lastly, the son. He'd obviously taken after his father in the body-mass department, as his jacket's buttons looked about ready to burst. His expression betrayed his quite impressive lack of brains and his watery blue eyes, barely visible through the fat in his face, were squinting around suspiciously. He was, as incredible as it may sound, his parents' pride and joy.

Yes, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were quite normal-looking, as far as you average English family goes. On the surface. For although you wouldn't think so at first, there was one more member of their family. He wasn't really a Dursley, but he _was_ entrusted in their rather dubious care. A small, slim child of no more than six, stood meekly behind the large frame of his Uncle Vernon, trying to be as silent and unobtrusive as humanly possible.

The child had delicate, feminine features. Pale, flawless skin covered high cheekbones and plump, pink lips. A pair of round, thick-framed glasses, were perched on a straight, slightly upturned nose, but still couldn't quite hide the brilliant emeralds shining brightly behind the thick lenses. The hair was pitch black, standing at odd angles in every direction. It was soft as silk though, despite its spiked look. The only flaw in the child's face was a jagged, lightning shaped scar above its right eyebrow, partially hidden by the fringe of raven black hair. The small figure was impossible to distinguish clearly, as it was covered by clothes at least a few sizes too big. Quite the contrast, compared with the rest of the family's tidy, clean, _fitting_ clothes.

Harry Potter was an orphan. His parents had died in a car crash. Drunk drivers, his Aunt Petunia had told him. He wasn't really sure he believed her, a certain dream about a flash of green light and a voice begging for his life told him there was more to the story than he was being told. He'd been living with his only remaining relatives since he could remember though, so he kept his mouth shut. He knew he was barely tolerated as it was, if the harsh words, periodical starvation and occasional beatings weren't proof enough, the cupboard he slept in and the fact that he only got his cousin's old clothes to wear, were.

Harry didn't know who had left him in the _gentle_ care of his relatives, but he did know he didn't like them very much, and if he ever got the chance to meet them, he'd tell them as much. He was never included in family pictures, and he even more rarely addressed as anything more than 'Boy'. The only reason he knew his own name was because he'd accidentally stumbled upon his birth certificate while cleaning up the attic.

So, after all this, one would wonder how come he was in Japan, on a holiday, with his 'family', out in a _public_ place. Quite simple really. Ever since little Harry could remember, he'd been told he was a freak of nature. He'd been able to do strange things, things like growing out his chopped off hair overnight, things like floating his broken, old toys in the air, things that the Dursleys classified as _abnormal_. He didn't know how or why he could do these things, but because he could, his relatives never left him alone in the house. They were too afraid he'd do something like blow up the place or turn the lawn neon pink with his freakish powers and alert the neighbors of his existence, thus ruining all their chances at a normal life. So instead, Harry was dragged to every family outing and holiday, told to shut his mouth and not do anything freakish or else, and kept in the background.

And that's how little Harry Potter had ended up at the Higurashi shrine, accompanying his relatives on their most recent holiday in Japan. The child, although shy and meek when in public, couldn't help but stare at the exotic sites all around him in awe. Harry had always been a curious creature, it was in his nature. He was very smart for his young age and was utterly fascinated by all the new things he could now observe, while his aunt and uncle sniffed contemptuously, and his cousin sneered disdainfully.

"Listen up, boy" Vernon suddenly hissed at him, grabbing the back of Harry's overlarge T-shirt "We're going inside, to take pictures of my adorable Duddles. You stay here, don't move, and don't do _anything _abnormal, or you don't want to know what I'll do to you! Freaks like you aren't welcome!"

With that, the obese man let go rather roughly of the child's too large clothing and stomped away. Petunia primly sniffed and scampered to catch up, while throwing her nephew one last disdainful look. Dudley snorted out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a pig squealing and trotted after his parents, brushing past his cousin hard enough to knock the frail looking boy to the ground.

Harry didn't really notice. He was still in a slight stupor- his uncle rarely threw more than one sentence his way, except when he was shouting at him for something he'd presumably done wrong. That was four whole sentences right now! A new reord.

Shaking his head to clear it of the too cynical for his age thoughts, Harry got back to his feet and dusted off his overlarge pants. Looking around the now mostly empty courtyard, he snorted quietly to himself.

'No way am I staying here. It's boring!' He thought 'I'll just look around, I won't touch anything. They won't even notice I've been gone anyway, too busy with their _Duddles_, the fat tub of lard…'

He knew his thoughts were often times more sarcastic and even bitter than those of others his age, but he blamed it on the way he'd been brought up and the fact that he'd never had anyone other than himself to complain to and confide in. He'd learned from a young age to trust only his own person. People would be surprised to find out that such an innocent looking child had such a mature outlook on life. He never dared defy his atrocious relatives openly, but whenever he knew he could get away with it, he did things his way. He was sly like that.

So, his decision made, Harry took one last look around the sunlit courtyard to make sure his relatives were really nowhere in site, and scampered off in the direction of a few sakura trees that had caught his attention earlier. They weren't as big as the tree he'd heard the old, in his opinion crazy, man refer to as the Goschinboku, but they had big trees back in England too. The cherry trees in bloom here seemed more different than anything else he'd ever seen and that had piqued his interest. As already mentioned, he was curious by nature, he couldn't help himself.

Finally in the blessed shade of the beautiful trees, Harry took his time to appreciate the few Dursley-free moments he had, lounging in the luscious green grass. He'd always loved nature and open spaces. He had a suspicion it had something to do with the fact he'd spent most of his conscious days in the confines of a dark, tiny old closet.

His tense body gradually relaxing under the soft chirping of a few birds, Harry hummed a little tune and decided to again indulge his curiosity by exploring the space behind the actual shrine building. His humming came to an abrupt stop as he caught site of another structure. One he hadn't noticed before. It looked like a small wooden cabin, though something told him its purpose wasn't to house people. Vines and other plants grew around and over it, giving the small shack a wild look.

All that was really interesting, yes, but it wasn't what had caught Harry's attention so thoroughly. It was the _feeling_ he got while looking at it. It was as if a steady pulse was coming from the wooden structure, a vibration of sorts. He didn't feel it with his body exactly, it was more like the strange…almost _heartbeat_ was in synch with his own suddenly racing heart. It was wonderful, in a weird sort of way. Harry felt like he suddenly wasn't quite so alone anymore, like there was a shadow of a presence there with him. A presence that made him feel safe and wanted, emotions he didn't have experience with.

Without his knowledge, Harry's breath had caught in his throat, and his eyes prickled with unshed tears. He felt strangely content and warm all of a sudden and it was all so overwhelming for him, someone who hadn't relied on anyone but himself for _so _long…

He took a step forward, his mind in a haze. He felt lightheaded, as if he was some sort of a detached entity, observing as his body slowly but surely covered the distance between himself and the strange little cabin. The pulse he felt with the very core of his being was getting stronger with every hesitant step he took. By the time he reached the wooden shack, he was almost panting, his whole body shaking with the strangely soothing vibrations. Slowly, Harry reached a slightly sweaty hand to the door of the cabin, ignoring the alarm bells blaring at the back of his mind.

Distantly, the small part of his foggy brain that was still capable of _some_ coherent thought, warned him that entering a strange, pulsating building behind a shrine located on a foreign _continent_ (or island as the case may be), let alone country, wasn't the smartest _or _safest of ideas, but Harry had never been the type to listen to that part of his mind. So he swallowed hard, and, in a show of great bravery and rebellion for his young six years, gently put his hand on the door.

Immediately, the pulsing and vibrating stopped. In fact, the whole place had turned unnaturally quit. Harry couldn't hear the birds' songs, or the wind rustling through the trees. It was utter, deathly silence. But the child wasn't scared. He was used to the silence. So he pushed the door open and peered into the darkness.

Letting go the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Harry stepped inside the dusty old cabin. It was a well. He'd been right, the wooden shack wasn't meant to house people, instead, right in its middle, stood an old well.

Harry frowned. Why would anyone want to put a well inside of a cabin? Was it some sort of a special well, or was it just something Japanese people did? Shaking his head to clear it of his earlier, now seemingly silly thoughts and feelings, Harry cautiously approached the well.

"Pft" He snorted "All that for a silly old well. I bet it doesn't even have any water."

He said it more to break the tense silence than for the sake of the statement, but he didn't bother to check and see whether or not the well was really dry. The earlier feelings of warmth and contentment were now replaced with unease. Just as he turned to leave the small shack though, he caught something in the corner of his eye. Startled, he spun back around again. The alarms in the back of his head were back. He ignored them _again_.

Taking a few suspicious steps, Harry saw it more clearly now. A small flicker of light from _within _the depths of the well.

"Okay, this is getting weird." He murmured, then added "Even by my standarts."

But he sucked up the last of his courage and peered over the rim of the weird-even-by-his-standarts well. There it was! He hadn't been hallucinating because of lack of food again! A little silver spark twinkled in the very bowels of the well! Harry watched it intently, his fears forgotten and the former feelings of _belonging_ gradually returning. He was so caught up in observing the little spark that he didn't even notice as it got bigger and brighter to the point where it was no longer a spark, but a steady glow.

With a start, Harry noticed the pulsing was back, stronger than ever. In fact, Harry realized quite abruptly, it had been back for a while now. The confused child could even swear that his teeth were chattering because of the vibrations. Before he could do anything more than widen his eyes though, the strange glow pulsed one more time, bright enough to illuminate the whole well house for a second, and Harry was gone along with the receding light. Not even a trace remained of the raven-haired child.

No alarms went off, no cries of distress and fright were heard. No one would even notice the six-year-old's disappearance for another five years. And although Harry Potter wouldn't be seen for more than a decade, when the supposed Savior of the Wizarding World turned up again, it would be millennia for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind whistled a haunting melody in the open fields of Japan. The perfectly scythe shaped moon cast an eerie, silvery-blue glow, illuminating the vast landscape as various creatures of the night made their way out of their resting places, ready to go on the prowl. The sky was clear, the air slightly chilly. It was a night when prey hid and predators hunted.

This didn't seem to bother the glowing blur that was making its way swiftly through the lands, though. And why should it? He was a predator too, after all. A creature the likes of which ruled Japan, animals and men alike, now, even though in a few thousand years would seem more of a myth than wizards and witches. Feet clad in boots that looked more like slippers, covered ground faster and lighter than humanly possible, making their youki covered owner seem like nothing more than a streak of light to the casual observer. The great taiyoukai of the Western Lands, the infamous dog-demon general, Inutaisho Shimoharu was making his way home.

Being one of the four demon lords of Japan, the inuyoukai took his responsibility to the land and its inhabitants very seriously. He did have a vast army and hoards of servants back at his castle, but that didn't make him arrogant or self-centered, something that had earned him both the love and respect of his people. He knew that no one could do a better job at protecting them than himself, and he ruled with a strict, but just hand (or paw, as the case may be). Unlike the other demon lords, Inutaisho preferred to do his own patrols, making sure his borders and subjects were safe and well taken care of for himself.

And that's exactly what the proud inutaiyoukai was doing now. He'd set off with the setting sun and was now making his way back to his mate and pup, content that his lands were safe for another night. Although he could have taken to the sky or even shifted to his real shape, Inutaisho had settled for using his inhuman speed and covering the distance on foot. He'd always loved the feeling of the night air in his face and silver hair. It was refreshing and helped clear the mind, in his opinion. A perfect way to end a patrol. He had no idea how different this particular night was going to be though, or how much it would affect his and his pack's lives.

With another powerful push of his strong legs, Inutaisho found himself weaving through the trees of a young forest. It wouldn't be long now, he thought, and he'd enter the heart of his territory, the lands surrounding his castle and home. Sniffing the air in anticipation, Inutaisho almost stumbled when his sensitive nose caught a truly unexpected scent. Stopping dead in his tracks, the dog-demon tilted his head slightly upward and, with a puzzled expression, took a more careful sniff of the surrounding air.

Like most dogs, the inuyoukai didn't have very good eyesight (though still far superior to that of ordinary canines), but he _did_ have an exceptional sense of smell. So, focusing on that, the Lord of the Western Lands closed his eyes and concentrated on the night wind, trying to pick up what had caught his attention. He'd been right, there it was again! A delicate, enchanting scent that played on the edges of is senses. Mint, melting snow, and…_kitsune youkai_!

Snapping his eyes open, the dog-demon furrowed his brows in confusion and tilted his head in the direction of the delightful smell. Whoever it was, didn't seem to be moving, and that was strange. Kitsune youkai were known as loners and overall reclusive creatures, it was rare to see one out in the open like this, apparently sitting in one spot, even if it was night. But even stranger was the cool, refreshing undertone he'd picked up in the scent. Most kitsune had a close bond with fire and earth. In all his years, the mighty taiyoukai had only heard of one clan with an affinity for the more elusive elements, wind and water, the Kage Clan. But as far as he'd heard, the shadow foxes, called after their clan, were even more secretive than their cousins the fire and earth kitsune. That, combined with their rarity, only helped turn them into something akin to a myth even among youkai.

So, after all this, it was only natural that the dog-general had halted his return home and instead opted to follow the unexpected scent. Inutaisho was truly curious. If it really were a Kage kitsune, what was it doing so close to his territory? Despite himself, he felt excitement. If his suspicions were proven to be true, he'd be the first to see a shadow fox in a century, if not more!

It wasn't long before his nose and feet carried him over a small clearing right to what looked like an old well. The inuyoukai was confused. Had the creature perhaps fallen down the well and injured itself, rendering it unable to escape? He shook the thought out of his head. It was rather unlikely. All fox youkai were graceful and agile, the Kage Clan even more so, if the stories were true.

Cautiously, Inutaisho neared the old well, his claws glowing an acidic green just in case, and peered over the rim. At first he didn't see anything, and he cursed his poor sight, but then his eyes adjusted slightly and the stoic demon barely contained his almost comically surprised expression. He managed to tone it to down a mere widening of the golden orbs. There, at the very bottom of the well, lay a small, indistinguishable lump. That in itself wasn't that exciting, but that small lump seemed to be emitting the scent he'd picked up earlier.

Hesitating for no more than a millisecond, the inuyoukai jumped straight into the well and landed elegantly beside the slumped figure, his mokomokosama fluttering gently back to its place on his shoulder. Inutaisho gently turned the prone form over so it was lying on its back and his jaw clenched in an attempt to contain a fierce snarl. He hadn't been mistaking. The form he was now kneeling beside was too tiny to be a grown Kage kitsune. It was a cub, a mere babe of no more than four or five summers. And the condition this rare and beautiful creature was in had the demon lord's eyes bleed red for a moment.

The cub was dressed in strange, but old and worn clothing that was obviously too large for the slim frame. The eyes were covered by some sort of black, round frames with a clear stone in them, now cracked. The pointy ears, three slanted black lines on each side of his cheeks and the single black, fluffy tail with a silver tip clearly gave away the little one's demonic heritage. The cub's skin was smooth and clear, glowing slightly silver in the shining moonlight, except for a jagged, lightning-shaped scar on its forehead. Full, pink lips set in a delicate, if a bit feminine, face, and a tuft of raven black, silky hair finished off the look nicely. But despite the beautiful picture the cub made, Inutaisho could clearly see the signs of malnutrition in the slightly too hollow cheeks and too prominent cheekbones.

And that made him, to put it mildly, _very_ unhappy. Youkai were mostly hunters, yes. They had a generally ruthless and sometimes even primal nature. They were rarely one hundred percent loyal to anyone but themselves and their mate and pack, if they had one. But they valued their cubs like no other race. Even though most demons were immortal, they weren't as fertile as humans or animals. Cubs were highly praised and fiercely guarded, not even enemy youkai dared harm, let alone slaughter them. It was considered the lowest and most shameful of deeds.

So to now see a cub so young, and even worse, a Kage kitsune, at the bottom of a dirty old well, clothed in nothing but rags and obviously malnourished, had Inutaishou's youkai almost howling in rage. Only the site of the slowly rising and falling thin chest and the lack of fresh blood stalled the demon lord.

Without a second thought, the taiyoukai scooped the little one in his strong hands, grimacing again at how light the boy felt, and gracefully leaped out of the well. He only hoped his mate didn't mind another cub, though he had a suspicion his lovely Miaka would be more than happy to take the foxling in. Either way, he wasn't leaving the boy here. Whoever had abandoned the rare creature to its fate, had forfeited all rights on its life the moment they had done it.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

When Harry first regained his senses, all his scrambled brains could come up with was 'Who the Hell puts a truck at the bottom of a well and then has it charge vertically at innocent tourists?' It was quite the complex thought for someone who'd just clawed his way back to consciousness, but, as already mentioned, he'd always been a smart kid. A bit reckless when curious, but smart nonetheless.

The next thing his poor, abused mind registered was the sensory overload. He groaned, noting how dry and sore his throat felt, as his nose was bombarded by hundreds, if not thousands, of smells and odors, the amount so great he couldn't even distinguish them from one another. And his ears, Gods above, his ears! He could swear he could hear the scraping sound his hair made against whatever surface he was laying on, as he winced slightly from all of the sensations! Not to mention the fact his skin felt as though it had been rubbed raw, he was oversensitive in and aware of places he hadn't even known existed! He wanted nothing more than to sink back into the sense-free darkness he'd been blissfully lounging in for the past…he didn't know how many hours. And he hadn't even opened his eyes yet!

To be honest, he didn't really want to. He had no idea what had happened or where and, more importantly, with whom he was. Oh, he remembered the surcumbstances that had landed him in whatever position he was in now perfectly clearly. He remembered the trip to Japan, the visit to the Higurashi shrine, his uncle telling him (okay, _ordering_ him and threatening him with severe consequences including, he was sure, bodily harm) to stay put, his usual disobedience, the well and the light…He remembered all that alright. He'd never had what he'd heard people refer to as temporary amnesia after fits of unconsciousness. He should know, how many times had he woken up in his closet after one of his uncle's more…_zealous_ sessions with nothing more than his bitter memories for company?

No, he didn't dare open his eyes because he was afraid he'd find Uncle Vernon's fat face looming above his ominously, red and purple with anger at his blatant disregard for the man's rules. He knew perfectly well how good his _loving _uncle was at keeping his word when it came to punishing Harry. Just the though of that leather belt and its heavy buckle slashing across his back was enough to have him hyperventilating.

Having worked himself into a panic already, Harry almost shrieked when he felt something wet and cold press against his forehead. Instead, his trembling body froze, going completely rigid, and his previously furiously contracting lungs refused to take in even a breath of air. The brilliant emerald orbs snapped open a moment later, and Harry smacked himself with an industrial sized sledgehammer mentally. The light that invaded his poor eyes felt like it was burning into his skull. Harry couldn't help the pained whimper that escaped him. His eyes immediately teared up, but the child refused to close the stinging organs and tried valiantly to blink the moisture blurring his vision away. He was determined to see where he was and who he was with. Self-preservation instincts honed from years of use demanded it of him.

He didn't know how long he just lay there, blinking his eyes like a loon, when he finally realized that the cool wet feeling hadn't left his forehead and that a soft, feminine voice was slowly but surely drowning out the rest of the awful din. The gentle murmur felt like a balm to his aching ears, so he tried to focus on that and soon everything else was nothing but a background buzz. It was still there, but now it was more muted, like every sound but the calming voice was coming from underwater, deep, _deep_ underwater. Relieved, Harry wondered if the same would apply for his nose, which was currently scrunched up in distaste and confusion. And, sure enough, soon he caught whiff of a delicate flowery fragrance. It was light but had a slight undertone of cinnamon to it. Taking deep, long breaths, Harry relaxed with a sigh and focused again on his vision. Surely someone who smelled as wonderfully and had such a calming voice couldn't be threatening, could they?

His blurry vision soon cleared and Harry made out a high wooden ceiling with a few beams of sunshine spread out. Confused, the six-year-old scrunched his brow in confusion. Where was he? This definitely wasn't the ceiling to the well house, and even _more_ definitely not the hotel the Dursleys had decided on.

Suddenly, he became aware of the voice still murmuring to him in a language he didn't understand, but was sure he' heard. At least he was still in Japan. Maybe not Kansas, but at least Japan. Slowly, so as not to aggravate his oversensitive skin further, he turned his head in the direction of the voice. What he saw stumped him to the point of stupification. A beautiful…no, beautiful didn't even _begin_ to describe it, a _gorgeous _woman was smiling at him tenderly, still holding the wet cloth she'd obviously used to wipe at his forehead.

Sleek, silver-white hair framed a pale, obviously Asian face with perfect facial features. Every line and plane in it was without a fault, symmetric and all around stunning. Piercing but soft light golden eyes seemingly _glowed _with good nature and care. She was fit to grace the front cover of every fashion and beauty magazine, in Harry's humble opinion. But it was the blue crescent moon on her forehead and the twin magenta lines on her cheeks that had put Harry into such a state of shock. That, and the pointy, delicate ears and elaborate, elegant and obviously expensive blue and green robes she wore (he distantly remembered reading they were called kimono).

He didn't know how long he just gaped like a brain-damaged piece of road kill (a fitting description of how he felt, actually), before he realized she was talking to him again, and that she seemed worried for some reason. He didn't want her to worry. He wasn't sure how or why, but he felt he was safe, and that was rare in his world. She just seemed to send this soothing vibe, he couldn't help but want to trust her, to sink into her embrace. And her smell was washing over him, giving him a pleasant, dozy feeling… He tried to sit up and reassure her, tell her he was alright and that she shouldn't waste her worries on him, that he wasn't worth it, but his body felt so damn weak! His trembling elbows refused to support his weight, and he grunted in frustration.

It seemed he didn't have to worry though, because the next thing he knew, she was pushing him back down. He peered up at her from his position on the bed or whatever it was he was resting on, and once again marveled at the sort of surreal beauty she had about her. She was smoothing out his hair now, and he just basked in the sensation of total _safety_ that surrounded him. He'd have mistaken her for an angel of some sort, had he still believed in God or angels. He felt compelled to learn her name.

"Who _are_ you?" He slurred in awe, his eyes already drifting closed as his body prepared to shut down completely.

He vaguely noted the concerned look that flittered over her noble features, before she lifted a dainty hand and pointed it at her chest, uttering only one word.

"Miaka"

The last thought to pass through Harry's foggy mind was that her name was as beautiful as her.

696969699696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The Lady f the Western Lands, Inutaisho Miaka, slid the shoji door closed behind her, as she elegantly swept the last folds of her kimono out of the little one's room. Her flawless face was thoughtful and worried. With one more lingering glance at the now closed shoji screen, the beautiful inuyoukai turned and glided in the direction of her mate's study.

When one of her servants had roused her from sleep three nights ago with an urgent message from her beloved Shimoharu, she'd been more than a little worried. Her mate was easily one of the most powerful demon lords alive, but that didn't stop her from feeling a bit of anxiety every time he left to do his duty. So, when she'd found him safe and sound in the parlor of their castle, she'd been more than a little relieved.

But she still couldn't describe the shock that had seized her at the site of the frail looking bundle in her mate's strong hands. At her questioning look, Shimoharu had nodded only once. It had been enough. She too had heard tales of the legendary Kage Clan and, the moment she'd taken in the scent of melting snow and kitsune youkai, she'd realized the ramifications of the fact that an un-well looking kit was now resting in her mate's arms. Her mother instincts had kicked in at once. She'd automatically put her beloved Sesshoumaru, then resting safely in his rooms, in the place of the young shadow fox, limp and seemingly dead to the world, and her youki had flared. The cub before her being a few years younger than her own son only added fuel to her anger. Whoever had done this to the tiny kitsune, would answer to _her_.

Without a word, she'd rushed to her still mate and scooped the fragile looking kit from his hands. She frowned worriedly at how light he'd felt, but said nothing as she'd rushed through the expansive hallways to one of the guest-rooms, calling instead for a servant to get warm water and herbs.

The following discoveries had left her tender heart aching for the small shadow fox. His body, once uncovered from the rags previously covering it, had shown obvious signs of malnutrition. The ribs had been almost painfully prominent, the arms too skinny. And although the young kitsune hadn't been grotesquely thin, the slash marks they'd found cross-crossing all over his back had almost had the calm, elegant Lady of the Western Lands snarling and cursing in anger and revulsion. Some of the marks had still been red and swollen, possibly infected.

She'd kept her cool though, and tended to every single one of the wounds. She couldn't do anything about the older scars, but she hoped the newer ones would heel completely with the proper care. One thing had become clear after she'd finished though. Whoever had done this to the poor kage kitsune, would have to go through her if they ever intended to get to him again. She'd known then that she'd keep the kit and take him under her wing. Not as a mother, because abandoned or orphaned youkai children never looked at _anyone_ like another parent (and she had a sinking suspicion it was the latter case), but as a caretaker and a guardian. From what little she'd seen, her mate felt the same, and she was sure her Sesshoumaru would love someone around about his own age.

That had been three days ago. She hadn't left her young patient's side for more than a few minutes since then. Sesshoumaru had been irritated at her keeping secrets from him, but she'd wanted to make sure the shadow foxling was well and truly healed before she subjected him to her son's rather…_extravagant_ and _eccentric_ nature. She chuckled slightly at that thought. Her pup could be quite a handful for those more unused to his mood swings.

With a start, Miaka was brought out of her musings as she realized she'd reached Shimoharu's study door. She didn't bother knocking and simply entered. She knew her mate would have smelled her by now. And she was right. The moment she entered, her lord rose gracefully from his seat among a multitude of scrolls and parchment and gave her a tender smile.

"Miaka, my darling" He rumbled in his low baritone "How come you've left our kitsune's side? I thought I wouldn't see you again before he was completely well. You seem so taken with the foxling."

She just smiled back at his light mocking. It was true, she _was_ enamored with the shadow cub, she couldn't deny it.

"Well you were right, to an extend." She answered with a light laugh "He _is_ getting better. That is why I am here, to tell you he woke up a while ago."

Inutaisho's eyes widened minutely and his face instantly sobered. He closed the distance between them with a few swift strides.

"He is well? Awake, you say?" He began, excited "Did he say who he was? Did you tell him who _we _are?" The demon's expression darkened and he almost growled the last part out "Did he say who left him at the bottom of that well, starved and beaten?"

Miaka smiled tenderly at her mate. She loved him, her Shimoharu, always thinking of others. She lifted one elegantly clawed hand and cupped his cheek softly before speaking to placate her youkai lord.

"Calm down, beloved. He woke only briefly, I believe he was exhausted from whatever it was that had happened to him. He has the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen."

Inutaisho sighed slightly, but then perked up again.

"Well, did he at least say what his name was?"

Miaka instantly lost her good humor and her expression changed to one of worry. The change didn't go unnoticed by her mate.

"What is it? Miaka, darling?" He asked her gently, trying to hide his own rising worry.

"I…I believe he does not know how to speak our language, Shimoharu." She finally uttered.

Inutaisho looked truly perplexed.

"What makes you say that, Miaka?"

"He _did_ say something while he was awake, my lord. But it was not in any language I am familiar with. I took a guess and told him my name, thinking it was what he wanted to know. And before that, I had been speaking to him, hoping to calm him, but I do not think he really understood what it was I was saying. I believe it was more the sound of my voice that soothed him."

The taiyoukai sighed heavily and sat down on one of the cushions littering the floor of his study, pulling his mate down with him. He took a hold of her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"That _is_ unexpected. But we will get over it, you yourself said the sound of your voice alone was enough to calm his fears. He will learn and he will heal. We will make sure of it."

The certainty and dedication in his voice almost had Miaka shedding tears of joy.

"So, nothing changes?" She asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

Inutaisho smiled brilliantly at her and traced one of the magenta lines on her porcelain cheek with his calloused fingers.

"Yes, my love. Nothing changes. He stays here with us, as long as it is what he wishes."

** Hi there! Now, I hope you like my sotry. I've head the ida for it for a while now. I'll try for weekly updates, and I'll really appreciate any and all reviews. Your opinion matters a lot to me. Any advice or suggestion you may have, don't hesitate to write me! I've planned this story quite ahead, but I'll be more than happy to add the odd detail here and there! Bye for now and kisses to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come ON people, what is it with you! Why is there such a lack of reviews? No suggestions, no comments…Hell, even a fucking **_**flame**_** will be better than nothing at this point. I just want to know if I'm not wasting my time here writing this story. From now on, I'll be doing weekly updates, but for the love of God, review, please! Am I not good enough for you? Waaaaaaa! sobs dramatically**

**Just kidding. But seriously, I was expecting more of a reaction to this story. Am I doing something wrong here, or what?**

Chapter 3

The next time Harry awoke, he was pleased to notice that the sensory overload he'd suffered before was now almost nonexistent. Oh, he still knew something was wrong, as his hearing and vision were too sharp to be normal and his nose twitched a few times to get used to the smells wafting in the air around him, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been. Hey, at least his skin didn't feel like it was being pierced by thousands of tiny needles at once anymore.

He groaned and put a weak hand to his temples, not at all surprised to find his glasses missing. After all the weird stuff that had happened, his miraculously cured vision was the least of his worries. Harry was glad to find he felt a little stronger now, and pushed himself in a sitting position. He was dimly aware that Dudley's too-large hand-me-downs were nowhere to be seen, replaced with a cream colored robe-thingy made of what seemed like silk. He looked around the room he was in and took in his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was empty. He felt a momentary pang of _something_ he couldn't quite name. The woman from before, Miaka, wasn't there. Had she been a dream? He hoped not, but he knew better by now. Not many, if any at all, were willing to offer _him_ of all people comfort and care. She had probably been a figment of his delirious imagination. But that still didn't answer his question of where exactly he was.

The room was done in a decidedly Asian style. _Ancient_ Asian, from what he'd read in a brochure the tour guide had provided. Silk drapes and cushions littered the spacious room and polished wooden floors. Wide windows covered with what looked like rice paper allowed sunlight to enter. Some were slid aside to show the breathtakingly beautiful view of a garden in full bloom. In the distance Harry could see a luscious green forest, spread all the way to the horizon. There weren't any doors, per say. Instead there was a sliding screen, the type they put on balconies, except these were made of beautifully carved wood, not metal and glass. In fact, there wasn't anything metal, plastic or glass in the room. There were three such sliding screens. One that Harry guessed lead into the hallway, one that was probably the entrance to a bathroom or something and one that looked like a closet or wardrobe of some sort. He himself was resting on what looked like a thick, soft mattress, covered with silken sheets. Everything around him spoke of tasteful elegance and wealth, without being tacky.

Harry had never seen such a beautiful and luxurious room in his life. He took a few moments to simply gape in wonder and awe.

His contemplations on where exactly he was, were interrupted by the sliding screen he'd guessed lead to the outside opening. Harry's head immediately snapped in the direction of the noise and his eyes widened slightly. There, standing at the entrance, dressed in lovely royal purple clothing was the same lady, Miaka, from before! He realized he'd been smelling her flowery scent for about a minute now, he'd just been too distracted with his perusal of the room to really notice.

He stood there, frozen, simply staring at her, lost as to what to do. She just smiled that tender smile that had his heart melting, and glided to his side, the folds of her silken kimono trailing behind her. Settling with a small rustle of cloth in a kneeling position to his left, she spoke to him again, offering him a tray covered with a bowl of rice and some fruit that he hadn't noticed before.

Harry looked at the tray, than at her again, and, at her encouraging nod and smile, didn't hesitate in accepting the food. He was hungry. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but it must have been a while for his stomach to feel so constricted. He didn't have a habit of accepting food from just about anyone and he was used to periods of near starvation at the Dursleys, but as already mentioned, for some reason he trusted Miaka.

Gulping down the food with his bare hands (he had no idea how to use the sticks that had been sitting by the rice bowl and he didn't have the patience to learn right at this moment), he paused only once to peer at the beautiful woman still sitting by his side. She smiled softly at him, though he couldn't help but notice the slightest hint of sadness in her golden eyes. He offered a small, shy smile back. He wasn't used to smiling, after all, but he didn't want her to be sad because of him. Her expression brightened at that and, satisfied, Harry tucked back into his meal.

It didn't take long before all of the food was gone. Harry blushed slightly and took another glance in Miaka's direction. He hadn't realized he'd been _that_ hungry. She laughed lightly at his pink cheeks, the sound like the soft chime of silver bells. Harry smiled back. He'd made her laugh! An unexplainable feeling of pride bubbled in his chest.

Then Miaka turned serious, though the reassuring smile never left her face. She pointed at herself again, and spoke clearly.

"Miaka."

Then she put her dainty hand on his chest and looked at him expectantly. He watched her, confused as to what she meant by that. She again pointed at herself and said her name. Then her fingers touched his chest again. Comprehension dawned on Harry and he almost smacked his hand to his forehead. Of course! She wanted to know _his_ name! They obviously didn't speak the same language, and until he learned hers or she his, they'd have to communicate through body-language.

He paused, thinking. Did he _want_ to give her his real name? If he did, there was always the chance he'd be returned to the Dursleys. He'd figured they weren't here, or else he'd already be in his cupboard, probably bloody and bruised, not in a luxurious room, lounging in a soft bed and silken sheets. He knew he was too small to take care of himself, but he also knew that a foster home would most certainly be better than the Dursley residence. He'd have left or runaway sooner, but he'd never had the chance. Now he had the perfect opportunity to begin a new, Dursley-free life. And if all he had to do was get rid of his name, then so be it. He was quite sure his _beloved_ relatives wouldn't be looking for him too enthusiastically anyway.

He was brought back to the present by a soft touch to his cheek. Jumping slightly and blinking, he leaned subconsciously into the touch and looked at Miaka's inquisitive golden gaze. She was peering at him expectantly.

"Kai." He blurted the first name that came to mind, feeling a slight pang of guilt for having lied to her "Kai." He repeated more firmly, pointing at his own chest.

Miaka smiled at him brilliantly, and all gloomy thoughts fled his mind at the site of her happiness. He felt unnaturally giddy at the thought that he'd pleased her somehow.

At that moment, Harry, now Kai, picked up a spicy cinnamon smell coming from the hallway behind the sliding door. It was laced with an undertone of Miaka's own flowery fragrance, and he sniffed distractedly, noting that the silver-haired woman by his side had the same cinnamon smell as a background of _her_ scent. He didn't stop to think how naturally identifying those smells came to him. There was a light knock at the door and Miaka called something in Japanese to the person on the other side.

The screen slid open and in walked what Kai thought to be the perfect match for the ethereal woman that sat on his left. Tall, definitely tall. Silver hair a shade or two darker than Miaka's was pulled up in a high pony-tail, cascading to the middle of his shoulder-blades. Kai was certain that if let down, the silver strands would reach the small of the man's back. He too had typically Asian features, excluding the eyes that were more like smoldering ambers, glowing in the shadows. The markings on his face and the pointy ears were identical to Miaka's. Dressed in an old-fashioned Japanese attire, though just as stylish and expensive looking as the golden-eyed woman's kimono, and a strange, fluffy pelt hanging from his shoulder, the man made a truly impressive site.

Kai honestly wondered just how much more gaping he'd be doing while staying with these people.

Miaka meanwhile, stood up to great the man and, from the loving way she addressed him, he guessed the man was her husband or something. She spoke for a few minutes with him and when they were finished, they both came back to his side and sat down on a few of the cushions. Kai had been quit throughout the exchange, and now simply watched as they settled with a wide eyed expression.

Noticing his obvious distress, the man grinned at him and Kai was startled to see the tip of a pair of very sharp looking fangs. Looking closer, he noted the sharper than normal nails. He'd seen the same thing with Miaka, but he'd guessed she'd filed them that way, her being a woman and all. Now it seemed he'd been wrong. They weren't nails, they were claws. But he found he wasn't really scared. If Miaka could care for this strange man, than he couldn't be dangerous. Besides, he had a sinking suspicion that whatever he was (it couldn't be more blatantly apparent that he wasn't exactly human), Miaka would be the same thing. And he trusted her.

So, he grinned back, and was happy to see Miaka's delighted expression. She took the man's hand in hers, and spoke.

"Inutaisho Shimoharu."

The man bowed his head at him slightly in greeting. So, that was the man's name. If he remembered correctly, in Japan they said their last names first. And if he was right and Miaka _was _his wife, than that made her…

"Inutaisho Miaka?" He muttered, watching their still joined hands.

Miaka nodded at that happily and the touched his chest again, looking this time at her husband, Shimoharu.

"Kai." She introduced.

And Shimoharu nodded, pleased.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Kai tilted his head slightly as he gazed out the window of his room. _His_ room. What an odd concept. So odd, in fact, that he was still trying to get used to it, and he'd been here for over a week now.

He put his chin in his hands and leaned his elbows on the banister, gazing unseeingly out at the luscious garden. His tail swished gently behind him, as he contemplated the past few days. That was another thing, his tail. That, and the pointy ears and cheek stripes he now sported. He'd been too enamored with his surroundings and meeting Miaka and Shimoharu to notice right away, but sitting on one's tail tended to bring the existence of said tail up to one's attention.

He'd been freaked, to put it mildly. He later would swear he'd gone in cardiac arrest _and_ a state of apoplectic shock at the same time, so great had his start been. Let's face it, how often do _you_ wake up after having fallen down an empty old well, sporting a brand new limb! The most embarrassing part, in his opinion, had been the fact that he'd realized he'd gotten some new, rather interesting _additions _to his body, while he'd tried to sit up and greet Shimoharu properly that first time he'd met him. He'd shrieked his lungs out when he'd gotten tangled in his own tail and toppled off the bed in an undignified heap.

Luckily for him, Miaka's husband had simply laughed heartily and helped him untangle himself and sit up again.

He'd later figured the hot spring located behind one of the sliding doors he'd thought lead to a bathroom could serve as a mirror (he hadn't found a real one anywhere in his quarters), and taken a good look at his appearance. He'd noticed the black cheek stripes first, and had immediately thought of the ones both Miaka and Shimoharu had on their own faces. He didn't have the strange forehead-symbol thing though. He hadn't known whether he should feel happiness or regret over that little fact. It looked good on Miaka and her husband. The pointed ears were next. He guessed that explained his all-of-the-sudden enhanced hearing, in a weird sort of way. The now slightly elongated appendages were actually kind of cool, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. They gave him a sort of impish look which, combined with the tiny (_for now_, he suspected) fangs, gave Vernon's favorite _endearment_ for him, 'freak', a whole new meaning. But what _still_ weirded him out the most, had to be the tail. It was pitch black, slightly fluffy and incredibly soft, with a pure silver tip. It sometimes seemed to have a mind of its own, swishing this way and that, but if he concentrated enough, he'd discovered he could control it, to an extent.

There were other changes too, but they were all minor, compared to his more obvious new additions. His hair, for instance, his this-strand-go-this-way-that-one-the-other hair was actually behaving for once. It still had a slightly untamed look, but nowhere near as bad as before. The strands had a silkier quality about them, smooth and slick, like water. He was actually considering letting it grow out, like Shimoharu's. Since now he was obviously if not _exactly_ like, than at least a being _similar_ to whatever Miaka and her husband were, he'd decided that if long hair could work for Shimoharu, it could work for him too. What could he say, he was still so terribly confused, his mind was focusing on the most inconsequential of things.

Another thing he'd noticed was his eyes. Besides the obvious fact that he didn't need glasses anymore, he'd been quite startled to see his normal, round pupils gone. Instead, they were now silted, like a cat's. And his irises…He'd been told he had intense eyes before, their green color had always been more prominent than normal. Another thing his beloved 'family' used as evidence of his supposedly unholy origins and overall freakishness. But now…Now his eyes seemed to _glow_ with a hellish flame, the green fires burning in their depths had even startled _him_ at first. The first time he'd caught site of them, he hadn't been able to tear his gaze away from the slightly distorted reflection in the water.

It had been hard, coming to grips with all of those changes in such a small amount of time. He hadn't seen anyone other than Miaka and, on a few occasions, Shimoharu, during his one-week stay in the beautiful room. He'd used the time alone to come to grips with his new situation, whatever it was, and get used to his newly enhanced senses. His nose and ears didn't hurt him anymore, and his eyes had never really bothered him as much as the two previously mentioned appendages. He'd even managed to tone down his tendency to burst in goose bumps every time he touched something.

But besides that, he had little else to do. He still couldn't understand Japanese, and despite the fact he enjoyed Miaka's visits and the fact she didn't seem to hate him for his new, rather unusual appearance, they couldn't exactly have a decent conversation. She would usually bring him food, stay while he stuffed his face (he still found it hard to believe he was offered as much food as he wanted), present him with some new clothing, outfits similar to Shimoharu's, only a little simpler in design, as a gift he couldn't bring himself to refuse, and then hum a melody until he fell asleep. Shimoharu's visits were even shorter, though Kai still enjoyed them; the man was definitely fun to be around. And that was about it. The rest of the time he'd spend gazing longingly out the windows, wishing he could be among the flowers and trees he could see. He was getting stir-crazy.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everything that Miaka and Shimoharu had done for him, he did, really. It was just…He wasn't used to all the attention. Usually, the Dursley's would let him do anything he wanted and go anywhere he fancied, as long as he'd finished his chores and stayed out of their way. To now have someone care for him enough to check on his whereabouts and general well-being…It was new and a bit constricting. He felt like he was in a gilded cage, actually.

He sighed again, his eyes gazing a bit sadly at the beautiful scenery.

For a moment he though he'd caught Miaka's sweet fragrance, but then it was gone. He dismissed the incident, thinking his bored mind was playing tricks on him. He was _so _bored! He felt like he could _kill_ for some company right about now!

Suddenly, a scent drifted to his sensitive nose. It was sweet and pure; the best way he could think to describe it would be innocent. He turned in the direction of the smell absentmindedly, sniffing the air to get a better whiff. Vanilla and honey, he thought triumphantly. It smelled of vanilla and honey.

Next, he heard a shuffling. It was coming from right outside his door. It was as if someone was trying to sneak in quietly, but hadn't perfected the skill yet.

With baited breath, he watched as the door slowly, hesitantly slid open. He already knew it was neither Miaka, nor Shimoharu. They didn't usually go sneaking about the place, they didn't need to.

What met his eyes once the door was open all the way, was quite…unexpected. A child, a boy not much older than him, glaringly obviously related to Miaka and Shimoharu. He seemed like the perfect combination between the two, probably their son. Miaka's white-silver hair and golden eyes were complimented by Shimoharu's strong body structure (for a nine-or-so year old, anyway) and a face that was just like the father's, only softened a bit by the mother's more delicate features. He was dressed all in white with a few spots of navy blue here and there, his attire as old-fashioned as everyone else's he'd seen.

And currently, the boy was staring at him with eyes just as wide as Kai's own.

They didn't know how long they just stood there, each rooted to his spot, taking each other in. The slightly tense silence was finally broken as the older boy swallowed thickly and slid the door shut behind him. He took a deep breath, seemingly to compose himself, and took a few hesitant steps in Kai's direction. He said something, his voice surprisingly deep for someone his age. His tone suggested he was expecting an answer.

Kai just looked at him incomprehensibly, trying to convey he didn't understand with body language alone.

"Sorry, I don't really understand your language."

He decided to elaborate, just in case.

The other boy seemed startled at first He faltered a bit, as if unsure how to proceed. He then squared his shoulders and said something else poor Kai didn't get, with a bit more force behind the words. He again paused, as if expecting the other to say something in return Kai was growing increasingly worried. Couldn't this guy see he didn't understand squat?

Then he remembered how he'd first learned Miaka's name, and decided to try it out. He pointed at himself and said, very slowly.

"Kai."

The older boy's light golden eyes widened a bit in realization as he pointed at him and repeated with a questioning look.

"Kai?"

Kai nodded excitedly. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"Kai!" He confirmed.

The boy nodded regally and, with a serious expression quite strange on his young features, pointed at himself and said.

"Inutaisho Sesshoumaru"

Kai smiled brilliantly, and Sesshoumaru's lips quirked into the tiniest of quirks in return. Kai had the feeling his new acquaintance didn't smile often, or show much facial expressions at all.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Sesshoumaru was irritated. His parents were hiding something from him, and he didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Every day for the past week his mother would disappear off to somewhere and nobody would tell him where. His father would go missing on occasions too, and he was just as tightlipped about it as everyone else in the castle.

And that didn't sit well with him at all. He was the son and heir of the Lord of the Western Lands, for Kami's sake! He shouldn't be denied anything, especially information!

He stormed down the halls a more isolated part of the castle, fuming all the while. He was sure it all had to do with his mother's disappearance ten days ago. She'd seemed very worried about something, though he wouldn't tell him what. A week ago exactly she'd appeared a lot more relaxed, as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. But she would still disappear! And she still wouldn't tell him what was going on!

He stormed some more, just to let anyone around know how displeased he was with the whole situation. He would have continued his rather childish tantrum (though he didn't know that's what it was), had he not caught site of his mother.

She was carrying a tray of food, headed in the direction of the less used part of the guest wing. He furrowed his brow, confused. They didn't have any guests as far as he knew, but he ducked behind a corner and thanked every deity he could think of that there wasn't any wind to carry his scent.

This was usually the time his mother made one of her disappearances. He followed her as stealthily as he could. This could be the perfect opportunity to see what she was up to!

He was almost caught a few times (his mother kept looking behind her suspiciously), but he managed to follow her to a corridor, where she slowed down. Sesshoumaru's heart sped up. This was it! He'd finally know what all the secrecy was about!

Right then he heard hasty footsteps behind him. He ducked into a conveniently empty room and watched as one of their servants came rushing down the corridor. She reached his mother and bowed in respect before rattling off about some problem with the men delivering the fresh vegetables for the kitchens. Miaka frowned slightly but sighed and followed the young neko youkai.

Once they passed, Sesshoumaru exited his hiding place and, looking cautiously around the hallway, made his way to where his mother had stood. There was only one door there, and he shuffled over to it, trying to be sneaky about it. He failed spectacularly.

Slowly, his heart beating madly, he reached and eased the shoji door open. As soon as the door cracked open a few inches, he was assaulted by a scent that went straight to his head. Mint and…melting snow? It was unusual, but strangely refreshing, energizing. He liked it, a lot. Entering the beautifully decorated guest-room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Of all the things he'd expected, this had definitely not been on the list.

A kitsune youkai dressed in flowing midnight blue silken attire, a few years younger than him, regarded him just as interestedly. A pitch black tail swished behind him, the silver tip gleaming in the light streaming through the open window. Pale skin, hair as dark as the tail, daintily pointed ears and black streaked cheeks met his curious gaze. Slightly parted full, pink lips revealed a tiny little fang, poking shyly from the perfectly shaped mouth. A straight, slightly upturned nose and artistically arched, thin eyebrows… But all that paled when he caught site of those eye. Green more intense than anything he'd ever seen before regarded him warily, the piercing orbs wide with surprise at his sudden appearance.

He was caught in those eyes, _drowning_ in them…He finally brought himself together, though it was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done, and slid the door behind him. It wouldn't do for his mother to suddenly return and find him here, when he obviously wasn't supposed to know of the unlikely visitor.

He swallowed thickly and took a few steps towards the tiny kitsune. Meanwhile he tried to formulate a plan of action. He didn't like how easily he'd lost his equilibrium.

"Who are you?" He demanded a bit shakily. There, a perfectly normal question you ask a stranger in your home "Why are you here alone?"

The boy in front of him looked a bit worried and, strange enough, confused. What did _he_ have to be confused about? _Sesshoumaru _was the one to find a strange kitsune youkai in his home!

Then the younger demon spoke. In a soft, smooth voice that in Sesshoumaru's opinion fit perfectly with his dark looks. In a language said Sesshoumaru didn't understand.

Was it possible the strange kitsune didn't know how to speak like him?

He faltered a bit, but pressed on, deciding the kit as mocking him or some such nonsense.

"What was my mother doing coming to see you?" He demanded, a bit more forcefully.

The other boy seemed to have come to a decision, because he brightened hopefully and pointed to himself, speaking slowly.

"Kai."

Sesshoumaru paused. It appears his first assumption had been right. If the young kit was willing to give him his name, it was doubtful he'd been mocking him. His eyes widened a bit and he pointed at the other boy, repeating to make sure he'd caught the name right.

"Kai?" He asked.

The kitsube nodded vigorously and confirmed excitedly.

"Kai!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and decided to introduce himself as well. It was only fair, after all. He pointed at himself and said as seriously as he could, remembering how his father acted while introducing himself.

"Inutaisho Sesshoumaru."

Kai smiled a smile that seemingly lit up the whole room. Sesshoumaru felt his own mouth twitch upwards, despite himself. He couldn't help it, there was something contagious about the boy's smiles!

But they still had a problem. Kai apparently couldn't speak Japanese.

The young inuyoukai looked the other boy over again. That wouldn't do.

He moved closer and sat elegantly on a cushion, looking at Kai expectantly. The other seemed momentarily taken aback at his abrupt movement, but in a moment smiled again and settled himself next to the inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru picked up a nearby cushion and held it in front of himself, showing it clearly to the curious kitsune. Then, he said slowly, emphasizing every syllable.

"Cushion."

When the younger boy just gave him a blank stare, he sighed slightly and repeated the word.

Slowly, Kai's eyes lit up in understanding, and he repeated the unfamiliar word, careful to get it right. When Sesshoumaru nodded at him approvingly, the kitsune grinned happily. The Heir of the Western Lands picked up an empty teacup and showed it to his student, saying the word for the object carefully.

And so they continued, until Sesshoumaru stood up to leave. The unsaid promise of his return lingered in the air between them though.

Thus, an unlikely friendship was just started; a new experience for both boys.

**Those of you who **_**did**_** review, thank you! Those of you who **_**didn't**_**, shame on you! Hey, that rhymed! Kukuku…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Days passed by and turned into weeks. It had now been four months since Kai had first woken in Miaka's tender care. He couldn't say that those four months had been uneventful, though. Probably the best thing he could think of was his growing understanding of the Japanese language and the circumstances surrounding it, namely a certain silver-haired inuyoukai.

After that first time Sesshoumaru had stumbled upon his isolated room in the guest wing, the young Heir of the Western Lands would visit almost every day. The two boys had been a little wary of each other in the beginning, but as time went by, they gave in to their natural desire for companionship. They had both been lonely for most of their lives after all, though for fairly different reasons.

Kai, because Dudley wouldn't _let_ him have any friends, instead chasing them away or making them a part of his 'Harry Hunting Team', Sesshoumaru, for the simple reason that as the only son and heir of the great Inutaisho he was a likely target for assassins and attempts at manipulation. He'd never been able to trust anyone, for the well-reasoned fear of getting stabbed in the back.

But in each other, the two lonely boys had found someone that they could spend time with and confide in without wondering whether the person in front of them was using them for their own purposes. They simply had nothing to gain that they already didn't have except for honest and pure friendship.

It had been difficult, what with the language barrier between them, but Sesshoumaru was a persistent teacher, and Kai a fast learner. They kept their meetings secret from Miaka and Shimoharu, since the young inuyoukai wasn't even supposed to know of the kitsune's existence. So the silver-haired demon had memorized his mother's visiting hours and used the moments Kai was alone to sneak into his room. They though they were doing a fairly good job and were pretty sure Miaka didn't suspect a thing. At the very least Sesshoumaru hadn't been confronted for his unauthorized visits yet.

They wanted Kai learning Japanese to be a sort of surprise. By the end of the second month of lessons, the foxling had a basic understanding for the language and could exchange simple, uncomplicated sentences with his 'teacher'.

Kai was even beginning to catch snippets of the conversations Miaka would sometimes have with Shimoharu when they both happened to be visiting simultaneously. He hadn't been able to get much information, but he _had_ found out that Shimoharu seemed to be the lord of whatever this place was, and that both he and his wife (who, strangely enough, was referred to as 'mate') were _definitely_ not your ordinary homo sapiens, as he'd heard them talking of 'mortals' and 'humans'.

He'd been perplexed and had later asked Sesshoumaru what that had meant. The older boy had looked at him strangely and had said that yes, of course they weren't human; they were youkai, just like him. It had taken Kai a while to figure out what 'youkai' exactly meant. He had then remembered the crazy looking old man from the Higurashi shrine raving about something the tour guide had explained meant 'demon'. But when he'd realized what youkai translated into…He'd honestly been surprised at his own reaction. He hadn't been frightened and petrified, doubting his own sanity, but had rather taken everything in quite calmly. Strange things like turning someone's hair blue just by wishing for it had happened to him before, so who was he to questions the existence of supposedly mythological creatures? He wasn't scared for his safety either. If the Inutaisho's had wanted to harm him, they'd have done so already. On the contrary, they had shown him nothing but hospitality and more care for his wellbeing than his 'family' had ever offered.

What gnawed on his mind though was the question of how it was exactly that _he_ was a youkai? Sesshoumaru had proudly told him that he and his family were dog-demons. Kai on the other hand was told was a kitsune youkai. At his questioning look, Sesshoumaru had drawn a fox on a convenient piece of paper, pointing at him, then at the surprisingly accurate picture.

As far as Kai knew, his parents had been human. And for a person to simply _transform_ into a demon was impossible, that much his silver haired companion knew. But the newly-turned youkai took it all in stride. Maybe if he'd been a few years older, thus more prone to doubt the existence of the supernatural in general, he'd have shown more disbelief and amazement. But he'd simply told himself he'd either traveled to a different dimension or gone back to a time, when dragons and magicians (or youkai, whatever), ruled the world, and left it at that. He had no idea how right he was in his latter assumption. He was simply happy to know he'd probably never see the Dursleys again.

The shaky trust between the kitsune and inu grew with every day they spent together, with every new word Kai added to his growing vocabulary. Their conversations had turned longer and more informative. Though Sesshoumaru seemed more than happy to talk about his family and himself, Kai tried to avoid revealing too much about his own past. He didn't want or need pity. He wanted to start afresh, after all. So, he'd told his new (and first and only) friend that his parents had died and he'd been by himself since, which was pretty much the truth. The Dursleys hadn't exactly been the epitome of loving and nurturing, and he _had_ mostly taken care of his own needs. Sesshoumaru didn't need to know how truly and utterly alone he'd been.

By the end of the fourth month, neither boy could honestly imagine life without the other; though it was doubtful they'd admit it out loud. Kai had finally found a person he felt he could tell anything to and not be judged for it, and Sesshoumaru had discovered a rather overprotective streak in his person. He'd taken the younger boy under his wing, of sorts, and had caught himself thinking of him as 'his kitsune' on multiple occasions (what could he say, inus were possessive like that).

Suffice to say, thanks to Sesshoumaru's visits and rather eccentric personality, Kai was rarely bored anymore. And even though the lush green fields he could see through his open window, now sprinkled with autumn's red, gold and brown, still called to him, the previous feelings of entrapment had all but disappeared. He sometimes wondered _why_ he wasn't allowed outside and how much longer he'd be able to enjoy Miaka's hospitality, but tried to push such thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to jinx his, for a change, good luck after all.

696969696996969696969696969696969696969696996969696969

Miaka had left his room about half an hour ago (or at least he _thought_ it had been half an hour ago, it was really hard to tell without a watch), and Kai was pacing back and forth, the only sound in the quiet of the area the soft rustle his shimmering black with silver trims sleeping yukata made. Sesshoumaru had recently explained the names for the different articles of clothing, and he now knew that he was wearing a sort of pajamas. He thought it was appropriate, considering he never really left his rooms. He had a bathroom in the form of a hot spring, and Miaka brought him food.

He grumbled irritably. Where was Sesshoumaru? It was time for his usual visit, and he was late! He was getting stir-crazy again…

Just when he was beginning to contemplate throwing all caution to the wind and going out in search of his friend himself, he heard a light scraping sound on the other side of the shoji door, and in a moment it slid open and in came a flustered looking, disheveled Sesshoumaru. His normally sleek silvery-white hair was sticking at odd angles, and his ordinarily pristine and immaculate haori and hakama looked like they'd been thrown over while their owner had been wearing a blindfold.

Kai just stared at him for a few moments, then promptly toppled over, holding his sides as he laughed his pointy ears off.

Sesshoumaru frowned at him and straightened up, trying to regain his dignity with a fierce glare (he'd started perfecting it years ago), while tugging his wrinkled haori down in an attempt to smooth it out. His rapidly pinking cheeks ruined the effect though.

"Seize this foolishness!" He finally snapped.

Kai tried his best to curb his laughter, though his unnaturally green eyes still sparkled in amusement and his lips were slightly upturned in mirth, and regarded his friend curiously.

"What on earth happened to you, Maru?" He asked, using his special nickname for the inuyoukai. "You look like you've been chasing a cat!"

Sesshoumaru's scowl darkened and he glared even more fiercely at his kitsune.

"I have told you not to address me with that…_name_!" He snarled, then, as an afterthought, added "And I do not chase cats. It is unbecoming."

"Hah! I bet you like it though!"

The Heir of the Western Lands didn't dignify that with an answer. Instead, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stuck his nose in the air snootily, huffing lightly.

That only served to send Kai into another fit of chortles.

Sesshoumaru regarded him fondly out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he loved the sound of his friend's laughter, it was light and uplifting. Huh, a friend. He'd never thought he'd have one…Did wonders ever seize?

The older boy was brought out of his short musings when he noticed Kai had stopped laughing and was now peering at him with those brilliantly intense eyes of his.

"The joke on the side" The kitsune began "What _is_ it that has you so excited that you didn't even take the time to groom yourself properly? It has to be something big…"

Letting the jibe to his person slide (_this_ time), Sesshoumaru dove forward, eyes alight with his previous delight, and plopped down on the cushion next to his startled companion.

"I'm finally going to be trained!" He blurted out, positively _bouncing_ in his seat.

Kai was quite disturbed with his friend's uncharacteristic exuberance.

"Okay" He began slowly "What exactly does _that_ mean? Trained in what?"

"In _everything_!" The inuyoukai exclaimed "Sword fighting, hand to hand combat, politics, strategy…Everything I'll need to know in order to one day take my place as future Lord of the Western Lands! Father finally thinks I'm old enough to begin preparations!"

The older boy was positively _beaming_ with pride at the last part.

Kai just smiled half-heartedly, unsure how to react to that. Sure, he was happy for his friend, but now that he'd have so much to learn, they wouldn't get to spend that much time together. He knew he was being a bit selfish, but Maru was his first and only friend. He didn't want to lose him, damnit!

The other demon must have noticed his rather obvious lack of reaction, because the aristocratic face scrunched up in worry, and a hand reached for the black covered shoulder.

"Kai, is something wrong?" He asked, concerned "Are you not happy for me?"

Kai seemed to snap out of a daze.

"O-oh no! Everything is fine! I'm very happy for you, Maru, congratulations! It's just…" He bit his bottom lip uncertainly, but at the other's encouraging look, plowed on in a rush "It's just that we won't be able to see each other very often anymore, what with you being busy with training and stuff…"

He trailed off, bowing his head down to stare at his clawed hands clenched tightly in his lap. He missed Sesshoumaru's suddenly pale face.

"I must admit that I did not think that far…" Murmured the inu shakily.

After a few moments of tense silence, Sesshoumaru straightened slightly and, reaching out a hand, tilted his kitsune's chin upward.

"It does not matter." He stated firmly "We shall simply use this opportunity to reveal our acquaintanceship to my parents. You should not have to be holed up in here anyway."

Kai took a sharp intake of air, his eyes widening.

"No, Maru, don't!" He cried, taking a tight hold of the hand under his chin. "I don't want you getting in trouble because of me! You're not supposed to know of my existence at all, remember?"

"Do not worry about me" Sesshoumaru soothed, ignoring the use of the hated nickname "It's perfect, if you take a moment to think about it. We will be able to spend more time together without having to constantly worry over being caught. Besides," He continued voice gentle and eyes soft "I have seen how you look at the gardens and forest. You long to be out there, do you not?"

Kai bit his bottom lip again, a dainty fang poking out, but nodded anyway. He knew it was no use lying or hiding things from his Maru. The other seemed to understand him _too_ well for the little time they'd known each other.

On an impulse, the black-haired kitsune dove forward and wrapped his arms around the taller form of his friend. At first, Sesshoumaru froze, back rigid and eyes wide with surprise, but after a moment, he returned the unexpected hug and squeezed tightly.

Kai couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd_ never_ have even _considered_ doing that just a few months ago! He'd never been a touchy-feely type of person, being too used to associating touch with pain because of the Dursleys. Now, he was _initiating_ said contact! What was _wrong_ with him? Better yet, what was this place doing to him?

Mortified, the kitsune burrowed his face in his Maru's shoulder, his cheeks feeling suspiciously warm.

The older inu, meanwhile, was trying to fight off his own embarrassment. Trying to lighten the mood, he rubbed his cheek against the cool silk of Kai's yukata.

"You have got to add some color to your wardrobe, Kai. Your hair and tail are dark enough." He murmured his throat suspiciously tight.

The fox in his arms chuckled, though it came out muffled, since his face was still buried in Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"I happen to _like_ dark colors, for your information. They suit my mood and character, if you must know. Maybe _you _should try something different yourself; you're pale enough as it is!" He teased back.

But it was true. Out of all the clothes Miaka had brought him, Kai had liked the ones in black and other, darker tones the best. They _did_ suit him in his opinion. He wasn't the nicest of people, he could be quite cynical and bitter at times. White and other such light colors weren't for him, in his opinion. And it appeared that Miaka had caught on to his taste, because lately he'd received mostly darkly colored clothing, with a silver or emerald green trim as the most colorful aspect.

Kai realized suddenly they were still holding each other, but he couldn't bring himself to care much. It was nice in his Maru's arms, he felt protected and cared for. And besides, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind either.

Their moment of contentment, however, was ruined when someone unexpectedly cleared their throat, effectively snapping the boys back to reality. Both young demons sprang away from each other, as if suddenly burned, identical pink spots staining their cheeks. They turned in the direction of the sound, their eyes comically wide with something akin to a dear-in-the-headlights look.

Miaka and Shomoharu, standing side by side, simply regarded the two with amused expressions on their features. There was a moment or two of deathly silence, before the Lord of the Western Lands spoke up, breaking the still atmosphere.

"Well, boys, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" He rumbled his voice laced with mirth.

The two boys in question jumped a little in surprise, sharing a brief glance.

"'Boy_s_'?" Sesshoumaru found his voice first, though it came out a little squeakier than he'd have liked "Are you referring to the both of us, father?"

Miaka raised an incredulous eyebrow and peered at her son with her golden eyes as if he'd sprouted a third ear.

"Of course, my love, or did you think me and your lord father were unaware of your frequent visits?"

Her voice sounded light, though there was a slight undertone of a reprimand behind the softly spoken words. Sesshoumaru's flush darkened. He'd honestly thought they'd done a good job at keeping their meetings secret.

"Wait a minute" Kai spoke up, a slightly disturbed look on his face, effectively drawing the rather unsurprised attention of the older demons "Does that mean you've known that Maru's been coming over to visit me and teach me Japanese _all along_?"

Shimoharu snorted with suppressed laughter at hearing his son addressed in such an…_endearing_ manner. Miaka gave the kitsune a brilliant smile, dazzling him for a moment, as she answered.

"We knew he came here often, and we had guessed he was teaching you, though we had no idea you were this good already!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to his side and scooped him in her arms.

Sesshoumaru observed wide-eyed his sputtering, blushing friend for a moment as the kitsune tried to breathe in his mother's tight embrace, and turned back to his father, trying to ignore Miaka's cooing in the background.

"But how did you know?" He demanded, determined to find out where they had gone wrong "I had memorized mother's visiting hours and we were always careful not to leave any visible traces of my visits."

Shimoharu too tore his eyes away from the adorable picture his mate and the kage kit made, and gave his son a fond smile.

"You said it yourself, Sesshoumaru. You were careful not to leave any _evident_ traces." He teased, but at his son and heir's puzzled expression, elaborated with an amused grin "Your scent, pup. You had neglected to cover your scent. Not to mention your youki is by this time at a stage when almost every demon could sense it if they tried."

Sesshoumaru ducked his head rather uncharacteristically, with a sheepish look on his face. The taiyoukai just strode over and ruffled his pup's hair with a clawed hand, chuckling gruffly. The younger dog demon scowled at his father and tried to regain some semblance of order in the silver strands.

"But why didn't you catch us until now?" Kai questioned, confused "I mean, if you knew all along, why now?"

Miaka and Shimoharu exchanged looks that said they were enjoying the game and were probably going to leave them guessing just for the heck of it. But then Kai's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and he regarded the tall form of the taiyoukai accusingly.

"Does this have anything to do with Maru starting his official training?" He asked suspiciously.

Ignoring the glare Sesshoumaru shot at him for the use of the damnable nickname Kai bore his eyes into the smirking Shimoharu.

"It does, doesn't it?" The kitsune whispered and bit his bottom lip, as he turned a questioning look at Miaka.

The dog demoness smiled at him gently, and murmured softly.

"A typical foxling; so perceptive and cunning."

"Mother, what are you saying?" Sesshoumaru frowned displeased that he'd been left in the dark "What does my training have to do with all this?"

The taiyoukai sat down next to his mate, arranging his mokomokosama gracefully, and spoke up, his face and tone suddenly serious.

"All shall be explained. We have postponed this conversation long enough as it is." He began, his solemn expression instantly attracting the attention of all those present in the room "We have much to discuss, and a lot of it has to do with our young guest here."

He turned and looked directly at Kai, who gulped, sudden dread filling his being. Was this it? Was he going to be told to pack up and hit the road? They'd put up with him for long enough, after all, four whole months. He wouldn't have been surprised if that was it. Where was he going to go? What was he going to do? He doubted he'd recognize the world outside his cozy room. Panicked luminous green eyes stared at the demon lord, wide with trepidition.

A warm hand rubbing soothing circles on his back brought him beck to reality. He glanced beside him and saw Miaka giving him an encouraging nod, her golden orbs silently telling him not to worry. He relaxed slightly and only then noticed that Sesshoumaru had gone stiff with suppressed emotion beside him.

"You can not send him away." The older boy gritted out through clenched teeth. He wouldn't let them take his kitsune away! He wouldn't! "He stays."

Shimoharu's eyes flashed red for an instant, and he growled out, no trace of amusement left.

"Do not forget your place, _pup_!" The taiyoukai snarled, reminding all present just _why_ he was considered one of the most powerful demons in existence "You have no right to demand _anything _of this Shimoharu!"

Sesshoumaru instantly backed down, his shoulders slumping and his stance relaxing, his whole posture screaming submission. When he spoke, his voice was calm, though a slight undertone of tension was present.

"I am sorry father, I forgot my place. It will not happen again."

Shimoharu nodded briskly as Miaka placed a calming hand on his elbow. Kai watched the whole exchange with no little amount of nervousness. Once again he was reminded that these weren't normal people he was dealing with here.

"Do not fret, my son." Came Miaka's melodious voice "Kai will not be sent away in the near future. Not unless he himself wishes it."

Both Sesshoumaru and Kai snapped their heads in the demoness' direction, identical expressions of hope and wonder on their faces.

"You mean…"Kai trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. The words felt like they were lodged in his choked up throat.

"Yes, young kit." Shimoharu took over again "As I was going to say before I was interrupted" He threw a half-hearted glare at his son "I was going to offer you a permanent place in our House. You would be considered an unofficial member of the Inutaisho pack, receiving with that our clan's protection and rights, if you so choose to accept. It is your decision to make and yours alone, since I am quite certain that you have no living family."

Kai had listened with rapt attention, hanging onto every word, wondering if this was all a dream and he'd wake up alone and in his cupboard again, when he finally processed Shimoharu's last few words. With a start, he spoke up.

"Wait, how do you know my family is dead?" He didn't consider the Dursleys real family after all "I've never even really spoken with you or Miaka."

The older inuyoukai smiled grimly at that.

"You didn't have to. I'd guessed so the night I found you at the bottom of that old well. No parent would let their cub come to such a condition while they had breath in their lungs, it's despicable to allow a small one to come to harm. And even _if_ they had been alive, they would have lost all rights to you the moment they had left you there by yourself."

Kai nodded tightly and stared at his lap for a while. He was overwhelmed, really he was. These people were offering him a home. _Him_, the freak, even more so now than ever. But he wasn't really a freak here, was he? Here, with these youkai, these _demons_, he was among his own kind (sort of, he _was_ a _fox _demon after all, but that was just details). He could have a real life here, one without fear of his Uncle Vernon's purple, angry complexion, without Aunt Petunia's sneering face, without Dudley's 'Harry Hunting Team'…Why was he even _thinking_ about this?! Where else could he go? Where else would he _want_ to go?! He didn't even care if he was in another dimension anymore. What did he have to miss back 'home'? Nothing, that's what.

He lifted his gaze, and was immediately swallowed in hopeful, almost pleading glowing pools of liquid gold. Sesshoumaru…

His decision couldn't have been easier.

"I'd like that." He mumbled quietly, so quietly that those around him heard him only thanks to their demonically enhanced hearing "I'd like to stay here."

Miaka smiled gently, Shimoharu grinned, looking absolutely smug, and Sesshoumaru looked as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

"But I'd like to know something." The kitsune continued a little more loudly.

At Shimoharu's encouraging nod, he plowed on.

"Why wasn't I allowed to leave the room? How come it was only Miaka and you that came to visit me and bring me food? From what I gather, you're a lord or something, and this is a castle…Shouldn't you have servants for that kind of stuff?"

The Lord of the Western Lands grinned broadly and barked a short laugh, obviously amused at the foxling's sharp mind

"Very perceptive of you, young kit." He started "Why you weren't allowed to leave your room, you ask? Well, the reason is quite simple, really. Kage kitsune are rare enough, we wouldn't want one to get lost in an unfamiliar place, now would we? Especially since he didn't know our language. That's why we let Sesshoumaru here take care of that little problem for us."

He stopped when he heard a sort of choked sound coming from his right and noticed his son's wide eyes. Sesshoumaru was staring alternately at his father and his friend. Greatly amused, the Great Dog General smirked at his son.

"Sesshoumaru, don't tell me you didn't know your friend's status all this time!" He teased "Has your nose gone rusty?"

The younger inuyoukai seemed unable to snap out of his shock.

"Wait" Kai frowned, confused again "Kage kitsube? What dies _that_ mean? And what do you mean 'rare'?"

Miaka took over, her gentle voice soothing his by now frazzled nerves.

"Shadow foxes, my darling, are thought to be a myth among youkai. They are incredibly rare, they say; secluded creatures that are even more elusive than their cousins the regular kitsune. Every kind of youkai specializes in a certain element. Regular fox demons are quite proficient with fire and earth. They are infamous for their sometimes mischievous nature and red and golden coloring The Kage Clan, on the other hand, are one of the very few youkai capable of manipulating the more elusive of elements, namely water and wind. _They_ are rumored to be just as mischievous as their cousins, though much more subtle. Although very rarely seen, they are distinctive because of their dark, usually black, and silver coloring. Sensuous and graceful, they are said to be creatures of incredible beauty." She smiled at the fascinated kit in her arms "And now we can say that that is true. You really _are_ all that, my little darkling, and so much more."

Kai ducked his head, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Shimoharu still looked slightly amused at his son's rather uncharacteristic show of emotion from earlier, but spoke up when his mate finished.

"And that also answers your second question, why we were reluctant to have anyone but us know of your existence. Kage kitsune are said to be powerful creatures, much more so than regular fox demons. A young orphaned kit like you would prove too much of a temptation for a lot of youkai I know." He frowned darkly "They wouldn't hesitate to kidnap you, simply to use you, possibly turn you into some type of weapon."

Kai paled considerably at this and Miaka nodded sadly in agreement. She was truly sorry they had kept him isolated for so long, but they had done it for his protection. The kitsune hadn't even known the language; he'd have been completely lost and vulnerable.

"I still do not see what that has to do with my training." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up, drawing the attention to himself "You said you waited to speak with us until it was time to begin my training. Why?"

"Because" Shimoharu answered with a devilish smirk "You won't be training alone, my son."

Kai turned wide eyes on the demon lord.

"You didn't think a member of the House of Inutaisho was going to be left defenseless, did you?" The taiyoukai exclaimed with a hand over his heart, feigning surprise; then his face morphed into a slightly maniacally gleeful expression "You will be taught alongside my son, Kai, by the best of the best. We will make a warrior out of you yet, just you wait."

And Kai gulped, honestly not sure whether to feel honored, or run screaming for the hills.

**Hope you liked my new chapter! As I promised, weekly updates for everyone! Now, review, people! Make this up and coming writer a happy camper!...Boy, did _that_ ever sound strange...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunlight filtered through the dense branches of the forest, splaying golden patches on the grass and moss covered ground below. A soft breeze carried the sweet scent of late spring flowers in the air and ruffled the leaves as they swayed this way and that, dancing to an unheard tune. It was silent, no outside noise disturbed the natural peace lingering in the atmosphere save for the melodious trill of birdsong now and then.

But the lack of suspicious sound didn't mean that the luscious woods were truly as empty as they seemed. A blurred figure could be seen for no more than a split second, darting from shadow to shadow, at times as if melting and becoming one with the darkness lurking beneath some of the oldest trees, where the sunlight couldn't pierce the thickly interwoven branches and leaves. The humanoid shape made no noise as it flickered almost faster than the human eye could see, completely at home in the forest environment.

Swiftly and efficiently, the shadow made its way through the quilt of deep green moss covering the uneven ground, weaving expertly between the protruding gnarled roots blocking its way here and there. Sometimes, the graceful figure would even take to the trees, climbing the thick trunks, and swinging and jumping from branch to branch with incredible ease. He seemed to be _gliding_ through the ancient forest more than running through it. Whatever the destination, the dark blur seemed determined to get there and fast.

The trees soon started to thin out; the forest was coming to an end. The shadowy figure finally came to a stop in the dense branches of one of the last trees, a large, beautiful field in front of him. The ground looked as if it was covered with a thick, emerald green rug, the sunshine falling on the grass uninhibited giving it a light golden shimmer.

The mysterious form smiled softly, full pink lips quirking sensually. On the other side of the field a magnificent Japanese castle laid, the whole building glowing and its splendor speaking of the power and wealth of the family residing within its walls. But that wasn't what had the dark silhouette nestled among the tree's branches smiling so beatifically. A tall, slender figure was making its way through the field, heading towards the forest the shadow had been darting through just moments ago. The silvery-gold form stopped for a moment, as if sensing for something, before it resumed its trek, admittedly at a much faster pace.

Sesshoumaru reached the foliage signaling the beginning of the forest surrounding his family castle and made his way straight for a certain, particularly large tree. He peered into the dense leaves and, as he had expected, met a pair of dazzlingly bright green eyes eyeing him carefully. Placing his hand on the wrinkled bark of the old tree, the now sixteen-year-old inuyoukai called out with a voice lower and deeper than expected from such an ethereal figure, one on the verge of maturity.

"I thought I would find you here." He began, his face relaxed, almost expressionless "Mother mentioned she had not seen you all day. You have missed another history lesson, to father's great displeasure."

The silted, cat like pupils briefly flashed with mischief, before they disappeared completely. Sesshoumaru did not seem in the slightest bit perturbed, as he took a step back and waited patiently. There was a soft rustle of leaves before the owner of the unnaturally green orbs dropped gracefully on the ground in front of the Heir of the Western Lands with barely a sound. The dark form straightened out slightly and turned to regard his companion with a cocky smirk on those soft looking lips.

"Now, now, Maru darling." Purred a voice that sounded like a thousand silver bells in the wind "If you missed me that much, you could have simply waited for our next sparring match, you _know_ I would never miss those. And I believe our lord Shimoharu wouldn't have settled for simple displeasure. I bet my pointy ears he probably looked constipated."

Unbidden, a tiny smirk found its way on the dog demon's stoic face. He couldn't help it; Kai had always had that effect on him. His kitsune was probably the only other person aside from his mother, who could crack the mask of the arrogant ice prince of the Western Lands he'd been forced to forge over time. It was certainly refreshing.

Seven years, seven long and wonderful years had passed since that fateful day when Miaka and her mate had offered the orphaned kage kitsune a home. And there had not been a single moment when either the Inutaishos or Kai himself had regretted accepting that offer. Both boys had changed in those years, for the better or the worse only time could tell.

Now at the age of thirteen and sixteen respectively, the two young demons were often times inseparable. The friendship they'd developed long ago had grown and evolved, the feelings behind it gradually changing into something deeper, stronger. Neither could exactly put a name to it yet, but it felt natural, right in some way. Miaka and Shimoharu would sometimes watch them with knowing smiles; both younger demons tried to ignore them.

Despite the close bond they shared though, one couldn't find two more different beings, youkai or human, both in looks and personalities. But it was fine, because their differences complimented each other, the strengths of one made up where the other lacked. Like yin and yang, like night and day, like the sun and the moon.

Sesshoumaru had grown taller, his height another trait he'd obviously inherited from his father. At his respectable six foot five inches, the inuyoukai already towered over his mother, though he still had an inch or two to catch up to Shimoharu. Like the taiyoukai, the young heir had grown his silver hair out to about the middle of his back, though he wore it loose, similar to his mother. He hadn't told anyone, but he'd done it partly because he knew of Kai's strange fixation with long hair. The pale, aristocratic face had lengthened, loosing a large portion of the baby fat, though it still held a trace of boyish charm. High cheekbones and finely arched eyebrows complimented by a pair of flashing liquid golden eyes all hinted at the gorgeous man that would one day take the title of Lord of the Western Lands.

A beautiful, pristine white juban was covered by a cream colored haori, light golden thread interwoven into the sleek silk, shimmering under the soft rays of the sun. A loose pair of hakama made of the same material flowed down long, strong legs. The outfit was completed by an exquisite, pure white obi tied in an elaborate knot. Beneath the elegant outfit though was the body of a warrior, the lean and athletic form of a person who was in no way unfamiliar with the glint of a well sharpened weapon. Broad shoulders and chest, all in all, Inutaisho Sesshoumaru was the perfect picture of the future leader and lord of his father's lands.

But whereas the young inuyoukai was seemingly all bright light and noble strength personified, the kitsune he'd befriended years ago was comparable only to entrancing shadow and mysterious darkness; the perfect representative of his clan.

The thirteen-year-old foxling was so very different from the slightly older youkai, it was amazing they were so close. Kai had always loved the woods surrounding the castle. Ever since that first time he'd been allowed outside his room seven years ago, he'd fallen in love with the beauty and solitude that filled the dark, lush heart of the dense woods. So whenever he found the opportunity, the kitsune would sneak off. Under the canopy of thick branches and leaves, Kai would run, climb and explore, untroubled and free. Be it spring or fall, summer or winter, the shadow fox loved his forest with its trees and moss, and grass, and animals.

Because of this, Kai's once alabaster white skin had darkened slightly, his sun kissed face and body gaining a healthy, even tan. That same face that was currently smirking cockily at Sesshoumaru, was beginning to show signs of a sight, that would have knees quaking in desire in just a few short years. Thin eyebrows were arched over a pair of slanted, cat like eyes burning with a mischievous green flame and surrounded by dark, thick lashes. The effect was a smoky, lazy expression that positively radiated wicked sin. The three black lines on either side of the tan face disappeared into raven colored tresses, silky and thick, now pulled back with a thin leather strip in a low ponytail that fell in a heavy cascade down to the small of the kitsune's back. Three silver tipped, equally dark tails swished lazily, sleek and elegant in contrast to the soft, fluffy single tail from seven years ago. Kai's tastes hadn't changed much; he still preferred his clothing in darker tones.

At the moment, he was dressed in a simple, but elegant dark green, almost black hakama and haori with the tip of a silvery white juban barely visible. The black obi was tied in a relatively simple knot, compared to Sesshoumaru's. The outfit was nothing special, though it looked positively stunning on the kage kitsune, accentuating his blazing, emerald eyes and pitch black hair. It was also perfect to blend in with in the depths of the dark forest.

The freedom he had once away from the Dursleys, had pushed his natural kitsune instincts to the forefront. As Miaka had predicted all those years ago, Kai had turned out a mischievous creature, though his cunning and stealth always kept him from getting caught in the act. He had trained alongside Sesshoumaru, but whereas the inuyoukai excelled in direct battle, open confrontations and brute strength, the shadow fox preferred the more subtle forms of warfare, such as strategy and a pair of sai or daggers.

He was quite secluded and liked his personal space though. He was very close with Miaka and Shimoharu, and he shared an especially strong bond with Sesshoumaru, but besides the three of them, he avoided all other company, youkai or human. He had his forest and three people (or demons, whatever) who cared for him _because_ of him, and that was all he needed.

So it wasn't unusual for Sesshoumaru to come looking for him here, on the edge of the woods surrounding the castle. Everyone knew that was his favorite place on the grounds. And right now the stoic look the inu was directing his way clearly said he'd been looking for him for quite a while now.

"I am not amused." The future Lord of the Western Lands deadpanned "I was under the impression that we were supposed to meet for a sparring session two hours ago."

The kitsune shifted guiltily.

"Is it that late?" He exclaimed with mock astonishment in an obvious attempt at lightening the mood "Are you sure you've got the time right, Maru dear?"

"I am _quite _sure." Sesshoumaru stated a bit exasperatedly and motioned with a pale, striped hand fro Kai to follow him as he headed back for the castle.

"Sorry, Maru." Kai murmured, truly sounding apologetic "I just didn't feel how the time flew by, you know?"

"I know, Kai" Sesshoumaru spoke calmly "You often times tend to get lost in both that forest of yours and your thoughts."

The kitsune didn't speak; instead he turned his gaze to the emerald strands of grass on the warm ground below him, his tails swishing gently behind him as he followed the silver inu through the field and to the magnificent castle in the distance. His previous amused mood was gone without a trace.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly, almost inaudibly. He knew just what his fox had been thinking while isolated in the woods he loved so much.

"You were contemplating the approaching threat again, were you not?" He persisted, knowing fully well he was right. He stopped in his stride and turned to his long-time companion, his golden eyes serious and determined "When you fully well know you should not concern yourself with the matter. This is a threat to the Western Lands and the Western Lands alone. Father and I are perfectly capable of handling things on our own."

Kai suddenly snapped his head back up and glared fiercely at the inuyoukai, his unnaturally green eyes blazing. Sesshoumaru cringed inwardly as he realized he _maybe_ shouldn't have used those exact words.

"Oh, it's a matter concerning the Western Lands alone, is it now, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" He spat, his normally melodious voice bitter "And of course, I'm not _part_ of the House of Inutaisho, I don't _have_ people to worry over and protect, do I? Just who is it you think you are talking to?!"

Sesshoumaru had gone rigid at the –sama suffix. Kai _never_ addressed him so formally, except when the shadow fox was particularly livid with him. And that had happened less times than the number of claws he had in his one hand. He didn't like it. Growling, the inuyoukai grabbed his kitsune roughly by the arms and effectively cut his rant short. Once sure he had the younger demon's attention, he locked his golden eyes with the inferno of green fires and spoke softly, quietly.

"Seize this nonsense at once. You _know _that is not what I meant to say. You _are _a member of the House of Inutaisho, have been and always will be. And I realize and understand your desire to protect those you love. But that does not make the possibility of war your concern. Father and I are the ones that must take care of things. He is the Lord, I am the Heir. It is our responsibility to make things better. It is our duty to our lands and people."

Kai's face was completely blank, hiding any and all thoughts he may have had, but his eyes were still molten pools of emerald lava. Softening his expression slightly, _very_ slightly, Sesshoumaru continued in a minutely softer tone of voice.

"I do not like seeing you like this, my kitsune. Your face must be carefree, not so burdened; your eyes alight with mischief, not dull with dread and worry. It hurts me, Kai. It hurts me that I cannot protect you. That I cannot protect the fire in your eyes."

The fox turned his head back to Sesshoumaru, his pearly fangs biting on a full bottom lip. He knew he was hurting his Maru, he knew he shouldn't worry so much, but still…How could he help himself? He hated seeing the pain he himself had caused reflecting in those golden orbs he loved so much. He made a choked noise in the back of his throat and, without warning, flung his arms around his Maru's waist, pressing his face in the expensive silken haori.

Sesshoumaru stood frozen for a moment, before he awkwardly returned the embrace. Even after al this time, he still wasn't used to these open shows of affection. They stood there for a few moments, silent, unmoving. The only sound was the wind rustling their clothing as it tugged at the material playfully.

Sesshoumaru couldn't really blame his kitsune though. Not when he understood his fears and worries all too well. They had enjoyed many peaceful years, his father's reign over the Western Lands holding strong thanks to the unconditional loyalty and respect the people held for their lord. But recently, there had been talk of trouble on the horizon.

A relatively new clan of dragon demons had appeared, attacking villages and lone farms at the borders of Inutaisho Shimoharu's lands, slaughtering animal, youkai and man alike and showing no mercy. Total and complete annihilation seemed to be their goal, nothing but barren waist-land remaining after their wake. The leader, a dragon youkai by the name of Ryuukotsusei, was rumored to be powerful, alarmingly so, and cruel beyond reason. He seemed to target the Western Lands specifically, as the other territories had remained untouched so far. There had even been talk of war. The other three lords, although yet unchallenged, could see the future threat Ryuukotsusei and his clan presented and were ready to back Shimoharu up, should the need arise.

Being his father's son, Sesshoumaru was directly involved in this. As the Heir to the lands threatened, it was his duty to follow Shimoharu in war, now that he was in his teens. Miaka had cried herself to sleep many nights in the last few weeks, worry over her mate and son's safety not giving her a moment's rest.

And Kai had been forced to sit on the sidelines and watch, completely helpless. The kitsune felt torn, he desperately wanted to help, to do _something _for the people that had turned his life upside down and taught him the irreplaceable joy of having an actual family. Because he did think of them as just that, family. Miaka and Shimoharu had been the closest thing he had ever known to parental figures. And although what he felt for Sesshoumaru was in no way a brotherly love, it was love nonetheless. Perhaps a kind that was even more precious and strong than the former.

To know that the Inutaisho men were in danger and not be able to do anything about it left the kage kitsune feeling, to put it mildly, frustrated. Miaka's constant tears and the dark circles under her normally gentle golden eyes didn't help the matter at all. Still, he was helpless. He was considered a mere kit yet. Even though he was only about three years older than Sesshoumaru, he wasn't born a lord and therefore leader by default.

The latter wasn't a fool, he never had been one, and had easily noticed the kitsune's inner turmoil. The fox had disappeared into his forests more often than ever lately, trying and failing to bring some order to his tortured thoughts and find some semblance of peace in his pained heart. Sesshoumaru hated it all. He wanted his mischievous, carefree kitsune back. And he was willing to fight and kill for that to happen if he had to.

Another few precious moment of peace flew by, and Sesshoumaru reluctantly broke the comfortable silence.

"Come, we should return." He spoke, pulling gently out of the warm embrace "Perhaps we could have the spar you missed now, before you run off into the wilderness once again."

The last was said in a lighter voice, an attempt on the inuyoukai's part to lighten the somber mood. And it worked. Kai immediately forgot his earlier worries and grinned cockily, as he tugged on his silver-haired companion's wide sleeve eagerly.

"That's right! I never got to kick your royal posterior today, did I?" He chortled gleefully as he literally dragged his Maru over the field "Can't have that, now can we? The last thing you need now is to forget you're not all that great and blow up that silver head of yours even more!"

Sesshoumaru let the slight jab to his ego go, as he smiled and resisted the urge to laugh, simply too relieved to have the dark thoughts lifted off Kai's mind at least for the moment. Besides, he mused, as the still rambling kitsune continued with his tugging, the young fox was right.

Sesshoumaru was a very quick learner and an excellent warrior, even at his tender (for demons at least) age of sixteen. One of the few, who could match him in skill and spar with him on equal terms besides his father, was Kai. The kage kitsune's speed and agility more than made up for his strength and pace. Watching the two spar, Shimoharu had once said, was often times like watching and elaborate, but beautiful dance. They flowed together.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Later that evening found the two young demons soaking in one of the estate's many outdoors hot springs, white steam obscuring their glistening forms. They relaxed their sore bodies in the soothing, warm waters and tried valiantly to conceal the occasional glances one would throw the other every few moments. The day's training and spar had been very tiring though, so neither noticed.

Both Kai and Sesshoumaru had been doing this since their first training session with the ruthless wolf demon of an instructor they had, Misarashi-sensei. Every evening they would drag their weary bodies to the springs and soak in the pleasantly hot waters, before getting ready for dinner with Miaka and her mate. The first time they had limped and winced their way to the table years ago, Shimoharu had laughed so hard, he'd fallen off his seat under the twin glares directed his way by he more than irate inu and kitsune youkai.

Kai broke the silence that had descended after a few more minutes of soaking.

"So," He started nonchalantly "Got any idea of what kind of message had father so worried?"

Sesshoumaru cracked a golden eye open and regarded his companion. He knew perfectly well what the fox was referring to. A messenger had arrived earlier in the day with urgent news for Shimoharu. By the demon's dirty clothing and overall exhausted aura, it had been obvious the youkai had traveled long and hard.

"I have no idea. I have not been informed, though you are correct. Father did seem worried last I saw him." He murmured contemplatively "I am certain, though, that if it is something important enough, we will be the first to be told. You know father does not like hiding things from us if he can help it."

"Mmhm." Was the lazy reply.

A few more minutes passed, before Kai stretched his arms, his wet chest arching a bit, and yawned tiredly, completely oblivious to Sesshoumaru's suddenly glazed over stare.

"Well anyway, I'm getting out." The younger mumbled "I don't want to be all wrinkly later. And I'm hungry…"

And with that, he stood up and exited the warm waters. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but trace his movements with his slightly wider than usual eyes.

Kai grabbed a burgundy silk yukata and draped it over his wet frame. He turned one last time to the inuyoukai and tilted his head slightly to the side, his long, raven hair plastered over his scalp and cascading down his shoulders and back to mingle with his soaked tails.

"Are you coming?" He asked, his voice a little huskier than usual because of his exhaustion. Then he furrowed his brows in concern "Are you okay, Maru? You look a little flushed."

Sesshoumaru tried vainly to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat and finally managed to utter in a slightly raspy voice.

"I shall be joining you shortly. You go ahead. Tell mother and father I will be a little late."

He knew he sounded strained and he prayed to every deity in existence that Kai wouldn't pursue the matter.

Luckily for him, the fox simply gave him another suspicious look, before turning to leave with a few parting words.

"Alright then, but don't stay too long. I think the heat is getting to you, you're all red."

The shoji slid shut behind the kage kitsune, and Sesshoumaru finally felt relaxed enough to let out a little groan.

He was honestly frustrated. Recently he'd been thinking more and more of his emerald eyed fox. And while that was nothing new for the possessive inu, the _kinds_ of things he's started noticing about his Kai were quite…_new_. He wasn't too worried though. He'd long suspected that the kitsune meant more to him than a simple friend or companion. The desire to run his claws through the mass of pitch black hair, to hold and caress the soft, tanned flesh, these were not anything new to him. But he didn't want Kai to know the heat hadn't been responsible for his flushed state a few moments ago, before he was entirely sure of his own feelings. He wanted to put a name on that emotion that both tore him apart and made him whole at the same time, wanted to be absolutely certain before he acted on his desires.

With an inaudible sigh, Sesshoumaru's lean figure rose from the steaming waters. He was hungry too, now that he though about it. It was better he got dressed and joined his family for dinner than stay here and wallow in his own uncertainty. After getting his silver tresses rid of any excess water, Sesshoumaru grabbed his own dark purple yukata and headed for his room to make himself presentable.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Dinner at the Inutaisho residence was usually a happy, peaceful time. Kai would chatter everyone's ears off, eyes bright with excitement, Sesshoumaru would occasionally grunt in agreement or huff in mock-exasperation, trying to hide the amused twitch of his lips, Shimoharu would bark with laughter at the younger demons' behavior, and Miaka would smile gently, ever the mediator in the sometimes dysfunctional little family. That was the _usual _atmosphere at the long, polished wooden table. But these weren't usual times.

There was an undeniably tense silence hanging in the air this evening. In fact, that had been the case for weeks now, ever since the first news of Ryuukotsusei's attacks came to light. Sesshoumaru seemed to have embraced the Ice Prince persona tonight, staring stoically at his food, his golden eyes slightly glazed over, indicating he was in deep thought. Shimoharu apparently had decided to follow his son's example, brooding contemplatively, though his face wasn't quite as emotionless. A small wrinkle had formed where his brows were furrowed subconsciously. Miaka kneeled at her spot at the table, her position almost unnoticeably slouched. Her red rimmed eyes, usually so serene and happy, were now dull with, one would think, all the troubled of the world. It was obvious she had been crying.

And Kai was poking viciously at his food, tails swishing angrily behind him. He hated this. The only people he cared about in this world and who cared for him in return, were miserable and he couldn't do anything about it. When he and Sesshoumaru had arrived at the family dining-room earlier, they had not been prepared for the oppressive atmosphere hanging over the table. Even the servants seemed edgy, as if they could sense their masters' mood. Apparently, whatever had been in the message delivered several hours beforehand hadn't been good.

Kai was _really_ getting fed up with all this. He had the urge to stand up and shout, scream, demand an explanation for Miaka and Shimoharu's miserable moods and then storm out and kill something. Preferably a certain dragon demon. The fox had the funny feeling that the fucker had something to do with all of this.

He stabbed mercilessly at a shrimp and scowled at the unfortunate piece of seafood so darkly, that had the tiny pink morsel been still alive, it would have surely shriveled up and died anyway.

It was at that moment, when Kai was seriously contemplating on carrying out his earlier thoughts, that Shimoharu's solemn voice broke the silence.

"Son, we must talk."

It was said with such a somber tone, that it immediately snapped Sesshoumaru of whatever trance he had been into. Kai jerked his head in the dog general's direction, eager for some (finally) news. He didn't notice Miaka's flinch or her trembling lower lip.

"Yes, father, I'm listening."

Sesshoumaru was a bit perplexed. Usually his father didn't bring serious matters to the table. The Lord of the Western Lands had always claimed that paper work spoiled his appetite or, even worse, gave him indigestion. The younger inuyoukai wondered what had changed his somewhat bipolar father's beliefs so suddenly.

"I received an urgent message earlier this day, as I am sure you already know." The elder continued, gaze still slightly unfocused "I am afraid to say it was not good news."

No one seemed particularly surprised at this statement.

"It seems the problem concerning the recently formed dragon clan has worsened. Ryuukotsusei has, apparently, tired of pillaging our borders. The destruction he leaves behind is not enough to satisfy his bloodlust."

Shimoharu paused to take a swig of the cooling green tea in front of him. Kai was hanging onto every word, a bad feeling beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. Sesshoumaru's expression seemed completely closed off. He had a hunch he knew where this conversation was going, he'd been expecting this to happen for some time now. He glanced briefly across the table; his mother was trembling visibly.

After another moment's pause, the taiyoukai spoke again.

"The ryuu youkai forces have entered our lands and are advancing. They are invading the Western Lands full out, leaving no survivors in their wake. Every village, demolished; every life, forfeit."

What could one say to something like that? They all stayed silent, waiting for Shimoharu to get to the heart of the matter.

"I can no longer stay by and observe idly." The taiyoukai's voice was soft, but covered in steel. He was every bit the great Dog General and Lord he was known to be "I leave tomorrow to join my warriors on the battlefield. It is time we ended this threat."

Kai was pale now, shaking just as badly as Miaka. He prayed with all of his being he was wrong and that the next words to come out of Shimoharu's mouth wouldn't be the words he knew would come.

"You are coming with me, Sesshoumaru. As Heir and future Lord of the Western Lands, it is time you started taking your responsibilities seriously. You will defend our home alongside me."

Deathly silence hung over the occupants of the beautifully decorated dining-room. It was broken, however, by Miaka's heart wrenching sob. The silver haired demoness couldn't take it and covered her face with her delicate hands, her shoulders shaking violently with her otherwise silent weeping.

Kai felt like he was going to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening. His Maru wasn't going to war. He wasn't going to leave him. He wasn't…wasn't going to…die…The white as a sheet kitsune looked desperately around the table. This had to be a joke. It couldn't be real. Any moment now Shimoharu was going to bark out a laugh and tease him for falling for it. His fears weren't going to come true! They weren't! He wouldn't let them! The almost hysterical kitsune turned his frantic eyes from Miaka's trambling form, to Shimoharu's stony expression, to Sesshoumaru's still and unmoving form.

The blazing emerald eyes widened further. It wasn't a joke. But then why wasn't Miaka jumping to protect her son? Why wasn't his Maru snorting at his father's ridiculous statement? Why had Shimoharu even _made_ that ridiculous statement?! Wasn't anyone going to say _anything_? Were they all just going to go along with this?!

Anger, blinding anger replaced the incredulity.

Both Sesshoumaru and Shimoharu started when a vicious sounding snarl rang through the tension filled air. A black blur shot out of the room from the place Kai had previously occupied. Miaka's shoulders only shook harder when she heard the violent bang of the shoji screen.

Shimoharu sighed heavily. He knew Kai would probably be the one to take this the hardest. From what little he knew of the kage kitsune's past, his life hadn't been the easiest. And although he knew the young fox thought of him and his beloved mate as parental figures, the bond he shared with Sesshoumaru was on a whole other level. He hated to be one of the reasons the two had to be separated before they had even completely understood that level. Watching his son gaze longingly at the demolished shoji door, he spoke up again, his tone considerably softer.

"Go, son. You are probably the only one who could explain this to him right now."

The younger inuyoukai didn't hesitate. With a stiff bow directed to his father and mother, he swept out of the room without another word.

Following his kitsune's scent, it didn't take Sesshoumaru long to find the enraged fox. The fresh mint and snow fragrance was tinted with anger strong enough to taste. The scent lead the silver haired demon to the family dojo. Sliding the door gently open, Sesshoumaru found his fox.

The spacious room wasn't lit by any torches; the only light to enter came from the moon and stars outside. In the middle of the dojo, a furious kitsune twisted and turned, jumped and kicked, all the while snarling ferociously. The moonlight glinted over the surface of a pair of wicked looking sai, the dangerously sharp weapons lashing and tearing into a pair of sparring dummies. Kai flowed, one with his favorite weapons, his movements similar to those of a dance. A _deadly_ dance. His eyes glowed a startling silver in the dark, testament of his fluctuating youki.

"Kai." Sesshoumaru ventured "Kai stop. We must speak, and you must start acting rationally."

The kitsune didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he snarled again, pearly fangs glinting in the moonlight, and attacked the sparring dummies with renewed vigor.

But the inuyoukai wasn't ready to give up. Narrowing his golden eyes slightly, the silver haired demon strode confidently forward. The other turned his attacks on him. Ducking and dodging under a series of kicks and slashes, Sesshoumaru narrowly avoided getting impaled on the sharp end of a sai in his right shoulder. In one fluid movement, he moved behind the raging fox and wrapped his arms around the smaller form.

Kai froze then, his body going rigid. The powerful arms surrounding him from behind tightened and the inuyoukai burrowed his face in the fox's crown of thick black hair. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, taking in the scent he'd come to love so much. The sai clattered to the ground, but neither paid them any attention. Kai relaxed slightly, his Maru's vanilla and honey aroma surrounding him. After another moment, he slumped against the inu's muscular chest and they both slid to their knees, the older demon's arms still securely around the younger.

It was a comfortable silence, really it was. But Sesshoumaru had come to talk, and that's what he intended to do. His face still buried in the kitsune's raven hair, he started.

"You know it must be this way."

The form in his arms didn't react, so he felt it safe to continue. His voice was soft and low, heavy with his own regrets and sorrow.

"The situation…Things are getting worse. Father is right…Most youkai my age had already had their first kill..."

"I don't want to lose you." Kai interrupted, his voice just as soft, though slightly choked up.

Sesshoumaru's answer was instantaneous. He tightened his arms to the point that he was sure the kitsune would bruise. Kai didn't seem to mind though.

"You will not!" He whispered urgently, hoarsely "You will _never_ lose me! Do you hear me? Never!"

"How can you be sure? You're going to war for who knows how long. How can you be sure a stray arrow or katana blow won't take you down? Won't take you away from me?"

Despite the words, Kai's voice was a disturbing monotone, something that, as much as he hated to admit it, scared Sesshoumaru, especially since he couldn't see the fox's face.

"No, no, no! I will not allow it!" Had he been able to see himself at that very moment, he would have been highly amazed at his own rather uncharacteristical show of emotion "I will _not_ allow it! No one will take me from you! You are mine! Mine, mine, _mine_! No one will take me from you and no one will take you from _me_! Not war, not Ryuukotsusei, and not _death_!"

Kai didn't say anything, too stunned for words. He'd always been aware of his Maru's rather possessive nature, but the older demon had never actually claimed him as his own aloud. Not even when the two had been alone.

Somehow, that helped. The terrible fear and dread he felt in the pit of his stomach didn't disappear, but they eased a bit. Sesshoumaru admitting they belonged to each other somehow told him that, despite everything, they _would_ be together again sooner or later.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Nobody disturbed them, as they slept in each other's arms on the dojo floor.

As the first rays of the sun shone through the windows of the spacious room, Kai stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing his Maru's face inches from his own, and feeling his strong arms still holding him gently, he bit his bottom lip and made a decision. Wriggling carefully out of the inu's grip, he spent another moment watching the beloved face. Leaning forward slightly, he placed a soft, tender kiss on the slightly parted lips. Then he stood and swiftly made his way outside; his destination, his forest. He wasn't going to say goodbye. After all, they _were_ going to see each other again.

Shimoharu and Sesshoumaru left the castle later that morning; the servants had packed their things the previous night. The elder Inutaisho held his mate one last time and gave a reassuring smile at her apologetic face. She hadn't been able to find Kai anywhere, and she was worried her beloved would be depressed to know not all members of his family had come to see him and his son off. But Shimoharu just shook his head at her mumbled apologies. He understood.

And so they set off, father and son began the journey to join their warriors on the battlefield. Neither one of them were conscious of the lone shadow watching their departing forms from the nearby forest, brilliant green eyes following their figures until they disappeared behind the horizon. But, then again, neither were those emerald orbs aware of the soft smile that graced a certain heir's face at the thought of the silky lips he'd felt that morning.

**For some reason, this chapter was pretty hard for me to write. Still, I hope you like it and share your ideas and opinions with me. 'Till next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I would officially like to apologise for taking thins long with the next chapter. It's just that the last few months have been very hectic for me, what with college applications, SAT exams and a computer breakdown. But, hey, I got accepted in the good ol' USA! So, now I should have more time to write. I just couldn't get in the right mood before now. So, I would like to thank all of you for being patient with me and waiting. I hope I never take this long in updating again. Now, read on, faithful minions!...Er, I mean readers! Yeah, readers...**

Chapter 6

The years following Ryuukotsusei's invasion and the Inutaisho males' direct involvement on the battlefield were tense, to say the least. Time seemed to have adopted the habit of moving excruciatingly slowly, one dreadful day after the other. The remaining members of the House of Inutaisho would greet each new morning with heavy hearts, trudging through their daily routine automatically, absentmindedly, and go to bed every night, desperately hoping to somehow awake from the nightmare.

The war hadn't escalated into anything more than short, albeit fierce skirmishes and stalemates under the disguise of negotiations, and even that hadn't reached the magnificent castle in the heart of Shimoharu's territory in a form other than rumors and wild guesses. And maybe that's exactly what made it all so nerve-wracking. There was no certain way to know for sure what exactly was going on at the borders. Messengers were scarce as it was, and when one _did _manage to reach the castle, it was usually to ask for supplies or reinforcements, although the indirect tactics employed so far would more often than not cause need of the former. It all lead to sometimes months on end of frustrating anxiety.

Miaka had become a pale shadow of her former self. Her previously warm, shining golden eyes had become dull and lifeless, usually outlined by dark bags indicating lack of sleep. Her beautiful silver hair had lost much of its sheen. The grace and regality that had seemed an inseparable part of her persona had given way to a slightly more tired and rigid walk.

The youkai living on the grounds of the castle could clearly see their mistress' depression. Her beloved mate and son were out there, after all, facing all sorts of unknown dangers every day. And although the three other demon lords had joined her men on their campaign, she couldn't help but wonder if the next messenger would be the one to bring her the worst of news weeks if not months after the unfortunate event. The fact that she was completely helpless in the face of death scared her to no end.

Kai himself hadn't been fairing much better, even though he tried to hide it for Miaka's sake. The kitsune suspected that he was the only thing left keeping her sanity whole and intact. Kai knew perfectly well that Miaka thought of him as her second cub, and the feeling was reciprocated hundredfold, there was no doubt there. It was hard though, very much so. With the rest of the inu demoness' family gone, she had latched onto him, in a way. All her motherly feelings and instincts were focused solely on him. He had felt suffocated on more than one occasion, but he loved her too much to really mind; her emotions were brittle enough as it was. So, he sucked up his own misery and tried to be there for her, to be strong for her.

That isn't to say he had had an easy time with reconciling his feelings for his Maru's departure. Days after the taiyoukai and his son had first set off, he hadn't left his forests. He had slept there, he had hunted there, he had lived there, and he had thought there. When he'd finally emerged, seven days and six nights later, he'd been tired, cold, hungry and determined.

He'd thrown himself into his lessons, for once serious about more than just weapons and combat training. In the face of so many changes (ones more often tragic than not), the kitsune's teachers had been more than a bit surprised. Whereas before Kai would use every opportunity to skip his more mundane subjects, now he showed a single-minded focus somewhat bordering on obsession. His eyes never wavered, the determined glint in them hard as steel and his face rarely set in anything but fierce concentration. It astounded many of his senseis; they'd been trying to get the young demon to show such serious behavior for years now with little to no success. The fox had kept up a stubborn wall of mischievous boredom (not a good combination at _all_), a constant contrast to Sesshoumaru's more serious, studious persona. It all baffled the confused teachers to no end (well, all except Misarashi-sensei that is; Kai had always loved his weapons classes).

Kai knew perfectly well what had gotten into him though. He had decided, while on his voluntary stint in the woods, that there hadn't been anything he could have done to stop neither Sesshomaru _nor_ Shimoharu from leaving. He hadn't been able to protect his precious people from going into a dangerous situation; he felt that he'd failed them somehow. And especially Miaka, the woman who'd been the closest thing to a mother he'd known in his short life. He hadn't been able to do anything to stop the circles under her eyes from deepening, the slouch in her posture from becoming more apparent with every day, and he despised himself for it, despised his weakness. So he'd decided to change that. He'd grow stronger, become a more dangerous opponent, someone who knew how to defend what was important to them.

His Maru had always told him that knowledge was power. That a good tactician, a good leader, a good _warrior_ should constantly keep that in mind, because realizing that an enemy had a weaker defense on their left side was just as important as knowing how to land the finishing blow on that same side. He'd laughed his over-serious friend off at the time, claiming that no amount of knowledge would save a scholar from even an ordinary thief armed with a sharp knife. He wasn't so sure of that now. If they had known of Ryuukotsusei's gathering forces before the cursed dragon demon had pillaged his first village, they would have been able to get rid of the threat before it had even grown into one. Instead, the newly formed tribe had been left to expand and thrive in peace, like a poison mushroom gnawing at the roots of a great oak. Sesshoumaru would have been safe.

Drowning his grief and anger into his lessons kept Kai's mind from the self-destructive (and, though he didn't realize it, misplaced) guilt that otherwise would have plagued him. He'd thrown all of his considerable cunning and intelligence into gaining strength that he felt would help him in his goals. The only thing keeping him going was the thought that once good enough, once powerful enough, he'd join Shimoharu and his heir on the battlefield, help and defend them to the best of his abilities, with the last breath of air in his body, and bring them back safe and sound. Until then, he'd stay with Miaka and do everything in his power to ease her pain; to protect her at least in that sense.

Now, years after that life-changing decision, he glided confidently through the silent and deserted halls of the castle of House Inutaisho, his gait smooth and silent. The time spent on little else than rigorous training and honing of his natural instincts had changed more than the kitsune's mentality.

A swish of silk was the only sound he made while he moved with a fluid grace, every part of his body in harmony with the rest. He hadn't gotten much taller by demon standards, but that was normal for his clan. The modest five feet twenty didn't take away any of the subtle danger he emitted though. His lithe, sleek physique spoke of an acrobat's agility and lightning speed. Six tails swirled and curled around that elegant body, silver tips gleaming in the faint beams of sunlight. Beneath the long sleeves of the dark purple, almost black silk haori, peaked deceptively delicate fingers tipped with razor sharp claws that glittered ominously. The matching hakama flowed down the long legs, revealing a pair of small, bare feet with every step.

As exquisitely beautiful as the body was though, it wasn't what really caught the attention of anyone seeing the owner for the first time.

Kai had never cut his hair in the years following his Maru's departure. As a result of this, the glossy raven tresses now hung in a thick braid all the way to his upper thighs. The rope of silky hair flicked this way and that, sometimes brushing the silver tips of his tails. A few errand strands escaped the confines of the sleek braid and framed a delicate, heart-shaped face.

Thin eyebrows the same dark shade as the braid, were arched above a set of what seemed to be jaded emeralds extracted directly from Mother Earth's womb, bright and shining with an inner light. The green irises were interrupted only by a slit black pupil, giving the kitsune a wickedly impish look, and a few silver flecks here and there. Thick black eyelashes surrounded those incredible eyes, finishing off the undeniably sensuous picture. Below that were a straight, small nose and a pair of plump, soft morsels of flesh, the lower lip being a little fuller than the upper, giving the impression of a constant pout.

The entire masterpiece was painted on a canvas of flawless, golden bronzed skin that stretched down the arch of a slim neck to disappear under the folds of a smoky grey juban, an obi of the same color winding around the slim waist. The only disruptions visible on that satiny skin were three thick black lines that stretched along the cheeks to disappear in the hairline right before the delicately pointed ears, and a thin, almost faded scar in the peculiar shape of a lightning bolt on the partially open forehead.

Kai's physique had once promised to grow into the embodiment of sin and dark beauty. It had held true to its promise. Had the kitsune not been too absorbed by his studies and self-appointed duty of guardian to Miaka, he would have noticed the awed and often times lust-glazed looks youkai and humans alike had been throwing his way. An oversight on his usually observant part, no doubt.

But the oblivious shadow fox never had been one to think twice about what others thought of him. He had his goals set ahead of him and nothing else mattered in his mind.

Still, the kitsune seemed unusually distracted on that fine midsummer day. His feet moved as if on auto-pilot, covering the painfully familiar path to a certain dog demon lord's office. A rather irritating unease had been gnawing at him all day, ever since the arrival of the rather unexpected messenger. Kai had the feeling that whatever the rather pale and haggard looking crow demon had had to say wouldn't be good news.

Since, in the absence of her mate, Miaka was in charge of the entire household, she had been the one to receive the messenger. The mistress of the House of Inutaisho and the crow demon had been holed up in Shimoharu's office for hours. The rather exhausted looking messenger had slipped out of the room only minutes ago, but there was still no trace of Miaka. Kai 's unease had grown. He knew perfectly well that the silver haired inu youkai hid nothing from him, especially concerning the war, so he had been expecting a summons right after the meeting. But none had come.

Finally, the half-lidded emerald eyes came back in focus as Kai found himself in front of the modest shoji door beyond which was the absent Shimoharu's office. Taking a shaky breath in an attempt to squash down the rising anxiety, the shadow fox knocked lightly on the frame and slid the screen open without bothering to bother for an invitation. Stepping into the dimly lit room, he called out, voice so much deeper and smoother than six years ago.

"Miaka?"

For a moment, there was no answer. Then, a quiet rustle of cloth, undetectable to the normal year, attracted his attention. Turning his head in the direction of the sound, he found himself staring at a pair of dull golden eyes, seemingly glowing softly in the semi-darkness.

"Kai, my beloved…"

The whispered words sounded so hoarse and strained that the fox immediately knew his anxiety had been there for a reason. In a few quick strides, Kai was in front of the distressed form of the demoness, kneeling on a cushion and taking the fragile looking hand in his own. Miaka's skin seemed paler than ever, definitely unhealthily so, and the dark circles under her almost hysterically frantic eyes were a sharp contrast to her overall pallor. Her hands were cold and clammy. Her gaze was directed at him, but she didn't seem to be actually seeing him. Kai was on the verge of hyperventilating, he was so worried now, but managed to keep his expression calm by sheer force of will alone. That messenger had most _certainly_ not been carrying good news.

"Miaka, you didn't summon me."

He tried to break her out of whatever trance she seemed to be in, and was proud to note his voice didn't tremble like he was afraid it would. He wasn't worried for himself, far from it. It was Miaka's fragile mental state that had his insides shaking. She couldn't take more than she was already dealing with. The constant stress put on her shoulders was more than enough, the slightest bit of additional strain could break her, and he knew it.

His calm voice and demeanor seemed to reach her and after a moment her eyes lost the glazed look and focused instead on him.

"No…No I didn't, did I?" She still sounded a bit distracted, but the next moment she clutched his hands back tightly and bore her suddenly intense eyes into his "Always be by my side, beloved., understand? Never leave me, Kai. Do you hear me? _Never_!"

Kai drew slightly back, taken by surprise. Where had that come from? Nevertheless, he didn't avert his gaze and spoke calmly and determinedly.

"Never, Miaka, you know that." He could tell it calmed her a bit, so he continued, determined to find out what had brought this on. Miaka hadn't been this afraid of being left alone for years now, ever since Sesshoumaru and Shimoharu had been gone for about a year "Now can you tell me what exactly happened? Something has upset you greatly, I can see that."

The silver haired demoness sighed, her shoulders once again drooping warily, and gave him a wan smile.

"Nothing ever goes unnoticed by you, does it, Kai-kun?"

The kitsune gave a tiny smirk at that. She hadn't called him that in a _very_ long time, not since before he had gained his third tail. But she was trying to distract him. Silly thing that, didn't she know he was a fox? He wasn't that easily fooled. So he made sure to bring that fact to her attention.

"Nice try, Miaka-_sama,_" He taunted her lightly, using the suffix that he had once heard a few of the servants in the castle add to her name and years ago mistakenly assumed he should as well "but you can't outsmart a kitsune that easily. Now tell me what's wrong. Does it have anything to do with whatever it was that messenger reported?"

He finished in a much more serious tone of voice, all traces of mirth now gone.

Miaka noticed this. She sighed tiredly to herself. Two of her beloved males were out somewhere, possibly fighting for their lives, and she hadn't even managed to protect the third. Kai was no longer her little Kai-kun, a tiny little kitsune cub, shy and suspicious of any and everything, and starved for affection at the same time. He had matured so much in such a short amount of time. Not that she had expected him to remain the same forever…Still she missed those days.

But right now she had an explanation to give and an anxious and worried kage kitsune to placate. Blinking back the memories of happier times, Miaka focused back on the present. She knew how much her Kai worried when her eyes glazed over like she was sure they had during her brief lapse back in time.

"It's nothing good, as I'm sure you already know." She began, and saw the fox's expression harden in preparation for the worst. Frowning, though she couldn't pretend she hadn't feared the same at first, she hurried to reassure him "No, no, beloved. Our men are alive." She didn't bother to say they were 'fine' (they both knew nobody could be fine during a war), and Kai lost a miniscule amount of the tension in his muscles "It's simply…"

Seeing Miaka bite her lip in hesitation, the shadow fox squeezed their still clasped hands tighter in reassurance. The dog demoness took a shaky, calming breath and shot him a grateful smile. Clearing her throat lightly, she continued.

"They're spread thin, Kai. Our forces are much fewer in number than Ryuukotsusei's. They were already having trouble with keeping it only to skirmishes at the borders, but it appears our enemies have allied themselves with a tribe of rogue wolf demons. The reports are more than discouraging." She paused to gather her thoughts and Kai waited for her next words with baited breath and an unpleasant clenching in the pit of his stomach "That wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the illness that has taken down most of the Northern Lord's troops, crippling our defenses. Shimoharu is currently helping fend off an attack on the Northern Lands' borders. The worst of the whole situation is that the news of Ryuukotsusei's new allies has not yet reached him and he thinks that he is presently engaging all of the enemy. He does not realize that in doing this, he has left most of the West open to attack, and we have no way of knowing how soon this will be taken advantage of. The Castle of the House of Inutaisho is the heart of our territory, as you very well know." She paused again and added in a hoarse whisper "It does not look good, beloved."

By the time Miaka was done, Kai's head was bowed, the shadows hiding his eyes from view. His mind was working furiously, calculating and scheming of possible scenarios and plans of action. He agreed with the silver haired dog demoness wholeheartedly; it _did not_ look good. The castle's current population was made up of mostly servants and scholars, the few battle instructors aside. They had no way of defending themselves in the case of an all out assault. This did not discourage him though. He had promised himself, all those years ago. He would gladly _die_, before he gave up and let anything happen to Miaka.

He was brought out of his calculations of the castle walls' height and width by gentle fingers lifting his head by the chin.

"Kai?"

Seeing Miaka's worried gold eyes, he sat up straighter and took a deep, steadying breath. Looking straight in those soft, concerned eyes of hers, he felt a fierce new determination swell in his chest. This female was his to protect now. Shimoharu and Sesshoumaru expected it of him, and he would be damned if he let them down. He growled and clenched his fist so hard, his claws drew blood.

"I will not let _anything_ happen to you, Miaka. I will protect you and the House of Inutaisho with my life. Let them come; I will feast on their flesh and blood before I let them set a single, disgraceful foot in your presence!" Remembering her earlier pleas, he repeated his answer "I will _never_ leave your side."

Miaka could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes. Oh, her brave, beloved Kai. Brave and foolish. It was never about her! Never! She herself was the last person she was worried about. It was him. Always and forever, her pack would come first. She knew perfectly well how fiercely protective Kai had been of her in the absence of her mate and son. She was aware that he was ready and willing to give his life for her in a heartbeat, such was his loyalty. And frankly, it completely terrified her. It was frightening, to know she could inspire such intense feelings in someone and have them ready to throw themselves in the worst of fights just for her protection. And this was her beloved Kai she was thinking about. She couldn't bare the thought of loosing him to a reckless moment in the midst of battle. She should be protecting him, she was the alpha female of the pack, after all.

Letting out a half-choked sob, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She could tell he was surprised at first, but there was no hesitation when his hands came up to wrap around her shaking form and pull her closer in the embrace. She didn't bother correcting him, she realized it was no use. As sad as it was, she knew he'd fight better if it was to protect her than himself; that was just the kind of person he was. And she had the bad feeling that they would _all_ have to fight soon…

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

It was a few nights later that that Miaka's feelings would find their ground. The days since the fated messenger's abrupt arrival had been filled with a tension that was slowly, but surely, grating on everyone's sanity. The few guards left in the castle had been taking double shifts, the servants had been doing their duties with a dagger or some other from of weaponry on them at all times, even the animals had been restless. And true to his word, Kai had not left Miaka's side for more than a minute.

It was now the night of the third day since the message of a possible enemy force headed their way had arrived. The atmosphere in the House of Inutaisho was particularly oppressive. Most of the servants had retired for the night since dinner had already passed, and the guards were doing their rounds, tense and wary of every little sound and shift in the wind. There was a full moon that night, but it was mostly covered by clouds. A few stars were shyly peaking now and then, but other than that, it was pitch dark.

Kai and Miaka were both sitting in Shimoharu's office having some tea before they retired for the night. They too felt the anxiety that permeated the air of the castle and sought some comfort in each other's presence and the safety of the Dog General's most favored workplace, even though the great inu youkai himself wasn't there.

Taking another sip of the calming green tea, Kai snuck a glance in Miaka's direction. He had taken to carrying his favorite pair of sai with him at all times preferring to be prepared, like most of the population of the castle. Miaka seemed calm right then, but he could see the subtle traces of her unease in the slight tension in her shoulders and the barely visible tightening of her soft lips.

"Is something wrong with the tea?" He asked at last, breaking the silence of the room.

Miaka looked up from her cup, slightly surprised at the unexpected question.

"No, it's perfectly fine, Kai. Why do you ask?"

Lifting his own cup to his mouth without drinking, he bore his silver-specked emerald eyes into her gold tinted ones.

"Because," He began calmly "its purpose is to relax. And it's obviously not working."

Miaka looked slightly taken aback, but then she just sighed and smiled a bit sadly.

"I should have known you'd notice, beloved. It is nothing to be worried about, simply the usual apprehension that seems so common nowadays taking its toll on me."

Kai frowned, displeased.

"It's more than that. Don't hide things from me, Miaka. I thought we were passed that."

"No, Kai, it really is nothing. It's just that tonight seems…"

She couldn't seem to be able to find the correct words to finish her thought. Seeing this, Kai gave her a little nudge.

"'Tonight seems…' what?"

"Different." Miaka finished with a quick exhalation of air. "Different."

Kai raised a slightly confused brow, but other than that didn't comment further. There wasn't anything to be said, really. He himself had thoughts and feelings he wouldn't be able to put into words for others to understand if his life depended on it.

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, the green tea finally doing its job and relaxing them to the point that Miaka seemed to start getting a bit drowsy.

Chuckling softly to himself, Kai put his now almost cold cup on the low table between him and the silver-haired inu demoness and rose elegantly to his feet. Miaka just tilted her head and blinked a bit owlishly in his direction.

"Come on, Miaka. I think the stress has finally gotten to you. You need rest."

And with that, he bent down and scooped her into his arms. For such a fragile looking creature, he was stronger than most of the demons inhabiting the castle. Miaka didn't complain, too tired and drained to argue, and simply sighed contentedly and threw her arms around his neck to get herself more comfortable. Arranging the pale peach colored kimono of the female in his arms so its long sleeves wouldn't trip him, the kitsune smiled softly at her drowsy form and headed for the sliding shoji door of the office.

Right before he reached it, however, there was an ear-splitting explosion, and the very ground lurched under him. With a sharp intake of breath, Kai struggled to remain on his feet, tightening his hold on the now wide awake Miaka.

"Kai! What is happening?!"

The dog demoness sounded frantic, clutching his haori in her delicate fists with all her strength.

There was another explosion and another tremor of the earth, though this one seemed lighter.

"I don't know, Miaka." He growled out, roughly sliding open the shoji door with a foot and rushing into the hall, the female still securely clutched in his arms "But I'm going to find out."

By the time Miaka had taken his words in, they had reached her quarters. The moment she was put down on her own feet, she lunged forward and grabbed the already retreating Kai's wrist, her eyes wide and her entire body shaking.

"No!" She practically yelled, terrified "No you will not! You promised you wouldn't leave my side!"

She knew him. He'd go and do something reckless and stupid and probably get himself hurt, if not worse. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ let another of her precious men go without a fight. Let him think he was protecting her, even if she had every intention of it being the other way around.

"Kai, you can't!" She almost sobbed out "Let the guards handle it, it's probably nothing"

The fox looked at her in indecision. Yes, he had promised he wouldn't leave her side, but he had also promised to not let a single intruder set a foot in her presence. And he had the bad feeling that this was caused by just that, intruders. They had arrived sooner than anyone had expected, true, but…

"I can't Miaka." He finally sighed out "I have to check this out. If you are right and it really is nothing, then there should be no problem, right?" He tried to placate the near hysterical female "But if it is…I vowed I would die before I let them near you."

Near the end, his voice had adopted a sharp edge, his impossibly green gaze blazing like cold fire.

That didn't serve to appease the almost hyperventilating inu youkai, however. Her grip on his wrist tightened further, and she screeched, desperate to keep him there.

"Don't you _dare_! Don't you _dare_ say that! You will not…I will not…I will _not_ allow you to leave me too, Kai! Beloved, _please_!"

His will was breaking at the heart wrenching scene, but he steeled his resolve and pried her grip off his hand.

"Miaka, I will not leave you! I will not, _ever_! But I promised…I have to make sure you are safe! And right now, with who knows what happening out there, your quarters are probably the safest place for you!"

With that, he pushed her into her room and froze the door in place with a touch of his hand and youki (a nifty little trick he'd picked up while exploring the different ways he could use his kind's power). It wouldn't keep her for long, but hopefully by the time she got out, whatever was causing the racket would have been taken care of.

He made his way to the castle grounds, his acute hearing picking up on the shouts and yells of the guards and few wake servants and the unmistakable clash of steel against steel. The explosions had finally stopped. He picked up his pace, his natural affinity allowing him to blend with the surrounding shadows perfectly.

He didn't encounter anyone in the deserted corridors, which lead him to believe that whoever the attacker was hadn't made it passed the guards at the main gates. That calmed his worries for Miaka's safety somewhat, but didn't stop his blood from starting to sing in his veins at the prospect of bloodshed, or the silver in his eyes from swirling and dancing. His natural instincts of a predator were rearing their head. A feral grin broke out on his face and the next moment his hands were twirling a pair of wicked looking sai. His tails swished behind him as he glided faster and faster in the direction the sounds of battle were coming from. His nose picked up the scent of blood and burnt flesh and wood and he practically howled in ecstasy as he burst out of the main doors of the castle and right in the middle of a mêlée of twisting, bleeding bodies and glinting, red stained metal, one of his favorite attacks preceding him by seconds.

He had been right. They _were _under attack, even if they hadn't been expecting it so soon. Dozens of wolf demons clad in their furs and leather were mixed in with the dragon demons' distinctive scaly bodies. Ryuukotsusei was making his move while the Lord of the House was practically hundreds of mile away, unable to protect his territory.

But none of that mattered now, in the heat of battle. Kai's existence had remained largely a secret for the years he'd been living in the Western Lands. Reclusive by nature, the kage ktsube had been fine with that. So it came as no small a surprise to the intruders when the wide open space covered with bloodstained grass in front of the House of Inutaisho was suddenly flooded with a dark grey mist, its alarmingly cold wisps curling lazily around everyone's feet. A bloodcurdling howl echoed in the dark night. Suddenly, the mist shot out in every direction, extensions similar to tentacles snapping around a random wolf or dragon demon's limb and _yanking_. Gazers of blood arched into the now bitterly cold night and mixed with the shrill cries of terror and pain beautifully.

The reactions were mixed. The guards bearing the symbol of the House of Inutaisho rejoiced at the sight of their lord's protégé's appearance, their previous despair at the sheer number of the enemy giving way to the tentative hope that not all was lost.

The ookami and ryuu youkai, on the other hand, were in a state of near panic. What could have possibly been responsible for this? None of them had heard of anything like what was happening before their very eyes. What could be responsible for this literal bloodbath?

Since kage kitsune were so very rare, few knew of their frightening abilities and control of ice and shadow, and, by extension, the darkest of magicks. Even fewer were from the world of the living, so the mass confusion in the midst of the attackers was understandable.

Slowly, the mist dissipated, the grey tentacles dissolving into the nothingness from which they first came, taking with them almost a quarter of the attackers' lives. With its departure, all stood still.

When the last of the grey matter cleared, a slender, dark shape was revealed standing in the middle of the pile of enemy carcasses, the still icy wind rippling the folds of the elegant magenta colored silk kimono and whipping a long rope of hair blacker than the sky on a moonless night and twirling it around six long tails of the same color, their silver tips gleaming brilliantly. The figure was ethereally beautiful, the smooth tanned skin of the perfectly proportioned face splashed with the blood of the bodies lying round. Those sinfully green eyes were literally _blazing_, the silver in them in sharp contrast with the generally dark appearance.

Nobody moved for the longest moment. Then, those wickedly curved lips parted and a small pink tongue darted out, just for a second, faster than a snake's, and retreated after licking some of the red blood off the corner of the mouth. The eyes closed slowly, the thick dark lashes fluttering in clear ecstasy, and bit by bit a sensuous smirk spread over the delicate features, revealing in its wake a sharp pearly white fang.

Eyes still closed, the figure's hands suddenly twirled a pair of simple silvery sai in existence, and a dark, soft voice almost purred.

"Well, I hope I didn't miss much. Shall we?"

And then the figure _blurred_ and at the same moment the nearest wolf demon fell down with a shrill shriek, clutching his bleeding and now, probably, missing eye. When the dark figure appeared again, one of the sai was bloodied.

As if time resumed its pace, the fight broke out with new fervor. Kai's appearance gave hope to the castle guards, seeing as the young demon had been trained in the art of battle by their Lord Shimoharu himself. The enemy, on the other hand, was confused and not a little frightened by the display of power.

And, for a time, that seemed enough.

Kai moved swiftly and efficiently. His speed and agility were unmatched, and his trusty sais' gleam was soon dimmed by a thick sheen of coated blood. Not a move was wasted, not a single thrust met air. Nevertheless, he was soon covered in small scratches and bruises; his beautiful kimono reduced to almost nothing but rags. His braid was partly undone and wisps of his black hair were floating around him, framing his form. He had used up a great deal of his still developing youki reserves to pull off that stunt with the semi-sentient mist, and it was all he could do to power his quickly tiring muscles with energy and adrenaline.

The sheer quantity of enemies was crushing. As elite as fighters the guards and Kai were, they were heavily outnumbered and they knew it. It seemed that, upon seeing that no more man eating mist was coming their way, the ookami and ryuu realized this too, because they became bolder in their attacks and pushed with renewed determination.

Gritting his teeth, Kai ducked a sloppily aimed spear and danced out of the way of a wildly charging dragon demon. This was getting ridiculous. How many of those cretins _were _there?! With a graceful back-flip, the kitsune landed on the broad side of a sword that would have taken his head if he hadn't avoided it. Even before the folds of his ripped kimono had settled, he was moving. With an upward slash of the sai in his left hand, he ripped open the bastard's gut from pelvis to upper chest, and used the twin of the sharp weapon in his right hand to open a new breathing hole on his neck. Once done, he didn't waste any time to make sure his target was dead (the gurgling and choking sounds coming from he bloody mess of a demon assured him he would be soon), before he made another back-flip, landing lightly on the ground in search of his next opponent.

The battle waged on for what felt like days, but was probably no more than an hour or three. Slowly, but steadily, the defenders of the House of Inutaisho were being pushed back. They had lost a great deal of their men, and the enemy didn't seem to be letting up. They fought, though. They fought tooth and nail for every inch of blood-soaked ground the lost. Every castle guard that fell took at least five of their attackers with them to the grave.

Nonetheless, they were losing.

Kai was getting desperate now. His fighting didn't show it, but on the inside he was more than a little worried. He couldn't let the enemy get to the castle, to Miaka. He had promised…

"Damn it!" He snarled out, plunging his soaked to the forearms with red liquid hands into an unfortunate wolf demon's chest. He had lost one of his sai somewhere in one of his skirmishes and had resorted to using his claws "Why don't you all just _die_!"

As he lunged for the throat of another nameless opponent, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. His eyes widened impossibly, his hand freezing where it was plunged into the jugular of the now dead aforementioned opponent. Flowers and cinnamon. His heart literally stopped beating and he paled so much the only color left was that of his victims' blood and the black lines decorating his cheekbones. Flowers, cinnamon and blood. _Her_ blood.

Drawing in a ragged breath, Kai turned around slowly, oh so slowly, terrified of what he knew he would find. He was met with a picture that would haunt his dreams for what would be centuries.

Miaka's wide golden gaze locked on his own green one, her lips slightly parted, and a dribble of blood making its way from the corner of her mouth to drip down her chin and onto the ground. She was pale, a distant part of his mind registered, like the moon that was the symbol of her mate's House. The blade of a thick wooden spear protruded grotesquely from the middle of her chest, bloody and ugly in the face of her unearthly beauty. On the other side of the spear was a slightly surprised wolf demon. His surprised expression, however, was soon replaces with one of triumphant elation.

Several things happened in the next few moments.

She choked out his name. He saw red. She trembled. His lips curled in an ugly snarl. She crumbled forward. He disappeared.

By the time a normal eye could see him again, the kitsune was holding the delicate body of the person closest to a mother figure he'd known, clutching her to his chest with all his considerable strength, mixing the blood of the enemies he'd taken down that night and her own. Behind him lay a pile of fur and bloody flesh mixed in with pieces of bone and intestines that once may have resembled the humanoid shape of an ookami youkai.

Miaka coughed lightly, blood speckling her still parted lips. She took a few pain-filled, ragged breaths and lifted a slender, pale hand to his face.

"Beloved." The whispered word was barely recognizable because of the blood in her mouth, slurring her speech "Beloved."

Kai was trembling worse than Miaka herself. His eyes were wider than ever, and the tears leaking from them were as persistent and unstoppable as the blood flowing from her chest. He wasn't looking in her eyes, nor did he feel the light touch of her fingertips on his face. The only thing he could see at the moment was the spear still imbedded in her and the crimson liquid that kept gushing out, staining the light fabric of her kimono an ugly red. He lifted a shaking hand and touched its sharp tip, smearing the blood on it gently. He couldn't think, couldn't hear, couldn't see anything other than the piece of wood that should have been stuck in _his_ worthless chest.

He didn't realize that he was breathing in quick, shallow pants, or that his grip on the female in his arms had tightened to an almost painful degree. Distantly, he thought he heard someone calling his name.

"…oved, Kai…"

Snapping back to reality, he locked his glassy green and silver with her dimming gold. He saw her smile at him. Pain-filled and sad. Infinitely sad.

He tried forming words, but his throat wouldn't cooperate. He knew he didn't have much time though, so he willed the words into existence.

"Miaka…" He finally choked out "How…W-what…_Why_?"

He couldn't say anything more, but all of his questions were poured into that half-stuttered stammer. What was she doing here? How had she gotten out of her room so quickly (not that he had _any_ idea exactly how much time had passed in the first place)? Why, _why_ had she done what she had? Protected him when _he_ was the one that should have protected _her_?

He choked on a sob.

She just kept smiling at him with her bloodied lips and caressing his cheek with her pale fingers. The battle kept on waging around them, the few guards still standing keeping the enemy away from their peaceful, scarlet little patch of grass and dirt.

She hummed lightly, raggedly, still smiling.

"Kai, my beloved Kai."

She whispered, as if that explained everything and answered all of his unasked questions. And maybe, in her mind, it did.

The humming stopped. The hand dropped from his face. Her eyes turned glassy and unseeing. The smile remained.

Kai stood there, still clutching her to him, waiting to hear the next choppy, labored intake of air. It never came.

When under a great deal of stress or dealing with strong emotions and life threatening situations, most powerful kinds of youkai fall into a state of mind called bloodlust. It's accompanied by a great boost of youki that transforms their humanoid bodies into those of their true shape. The males of the House of Inutaisho were famous for their inu forms; great, powerful white and silver furred dogs bigger than mountains, rumors said. In time, the youkai would learn to cause and revert the transformation at will and suppress the bloodlust that would otherwise cloud their rational mind and judgment.

This, though, was Kai's first such transformation. The clash of steel meeting steel and the shouts and cries of pain and triumph slowed and almost stopped when the entire battlefield was drenched in a potent mix of black and grey youki, so powerful it caused most of those still standing on their feet to choke on the very air they breathed and fall to their knees, panting and gasping, their eyes tearing up. The smell of mint and melting snow and ice was overpowering.

The cry that came from Kai and Miaka's now invisible in the mass of youki forms, chilled the blood in the veins of even those faithful to the Lord of the Western Lands. It turned completely animalistic towards the end, feral and lethal in its sound. There was nothing sane about that sound

As soon as it started though, the swirling mass of youki and the bloodcurdling cry both stopped simultaneously. Nobody dared to move. The youki suddenly sprang back to life and shot back to its source, building up in intensity until it formed a literal tornado where the kage kitsune had previously been. The growl that could be heard coming from the centre of the twisting mass of black and grey made the hairs on everyone's necks stand on end. Rage that bordered on madness was what they heard in that growl.

Without warning, two massive glowing silver eyes snapped open in the midst of it all, a slit acid green pupil splitting the twin sliver masses in two. The bloodlust that radiated from those cold and unforgiving as death itself chunks of ice spelled nothing but pain and suffering for those present.

The massacre began.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

The noon sun shone on all, completely unconcerned with the blood and gore filled landscape it illuminated. The Great Dog General, Lord of the Western Lands, Inutaisho Shimoharu didn't care for the sun.

The silver-haired lord fell on his knees in the once soft grass, now coarse with the dried blood that seemed to cover every inch of it. The dead body parts of who knew how many wolf and dragon demons littered the ground, mixed with the occasional castle guard. No one was left alive. Guts and intestines were sprinkled over the flesh of the dead. The vultures were already feasting, even as the few surviving servants tried to chase them away and collect the bodies of their own men.

Shimoharu dimly felt his son join him on the hill overlooking the open space in front of the Castle of Inutaisho, evidently turned into a battlefield sometime recently.

Sesshoumaru's normally calm and collected face was a mask of pure horror.

"No…"

"We were too late." Shimoharu whispered "They got here before us."

There was nothing more to be said.

Later, when questioned on the events of the previous night, the servants would stammer about black youki and silver eyes that spelled death. Sesshoumaru and Shimoharu could believe that. After all, Miaka's body was completely untouched by the carnage surrounding it, safe in its crystal cocoon of ice that wouldn't melt, the wooden spear still embedded in her chest.

And the stench of blood and gore that should have been choking them was almost completely overpowered by the ironically refreshing scent of mint and melting snow.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"How is he?"

"As should be expected after a first transformation."

"That didn't exactly answer my question, now did it? You know it's different for everyone."

"…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"…"

A sigh.

"It's not that difficult, you know. Repeat after me: 'I don't know.'"

"…"

"Whatever."

"It's strange, don't you think?"

"Hmm? What is?"

"Don't play dumb. You know perfectly well what. Isn't it strange how one of our own turned up like this, out of the blue, in a post-transformation state?"

"…Yeah, it is. I guess we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up, now won't we."

"…"

"How long do you think 'till he wakes up?"

"…I don't know."

A gasp.

"So you _can_ say it!"

"…"

An amused chuckle.

Kai slept on, oblivious to any and everything around him. It was the only dreamless and relatively peaceful night of sleep he'd have for a while.

** Now, some of you asked when the Harry Potter verse would rear its ugly head. That won't come for at least another 3 chapters, I think. But be patient, please. We'll get there. If you have any questions, go on right ahead, I promise this time I'll answer what I can. Thanks again, and I hope to add a new chapter soon. Kisses to you, my lovelies!**


End file.
